Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 3 Love
by Raven-2010
Summary: Sessh saves Kag takes her to his home trains her & has Totosai make her a sword from his fang, Kikyo tries push Rins soul out take over her body & Kill Kag, Kag & Sessh get Inu a holy terror mate, updated 7/11, comedy drama romance LEMONS, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

A/N thanks for reading, and putting my stories in your favorites, thanks love you all, updated, extended July 10 2011, Sessh/Kag

**Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage 3 Love**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 3 2010 **

**Jealousy, Kagome rebels**

Kouga's whirlwind appeared ,and he skidded to a halt in front of Kagome "How's my Kagome?

"Great" and you?

"Stinking, stupid, smelly wolf get away from her now" Inuyasha snapped, then went into one of his damned jealous rants about Kouga again, and as usual started a fight with the handsome wolf prince

"Ah shove your head up your ass girly dog" Kouga shot back

"Inuyasha why the hell do you do that to Kouga? And run off every other male to?

"Because Kagome your mine"

"Oh really, since when? That's news to me, I was under the distinct impression that your interests lye elsewhere, that's what your always showing everybody, you know your zombie, you can't have both"

"Kagome please understand I must honor my promise to her"

Kagome who was enraged let loose "Inuyasha give me a fucking break, honor my promise, honor my promise you always say. For your information when she tried to kill you, then me she broke the promise you are no longer bound by it,

"But" Inuyasha started, and was cut off

"What about your mother? She'd only want you to live, you dishonor her, and your father for an evil, soul sucking, evil bitch, I am sadly sorry you cant see that"

"It's a matter of honor, my father would understand that" Inuyasha replied

"He would not understand stupidity, and loyalty to a clay traitorous bitch. I am Japanese to I know all about our ways, so don't try to bullshit me modern Japanese people still abide by this, but not with traitors like Kikyo"

"But Kagome" Inuyasha pleaded

"Oh mutt face give it a fucking rest already" will you? Kouga added

"But Kagome nothing if you think that I am always going to be waiting behind her, and be forgiving, you are insane. She comes around and you bend to her every whim like a whipped dog, she only thinks of you as a her door mat, and bitch"

"Kagome what the hell has gotten into you? You never used to swear like that"

Inuyasha I've changed get used to it because this Kagome is staying, the old one is dead besides she was a brainless wimp, who now that I think about her makes me want to puke"

Then Kikyo's soul collectors came around. Inuyasha kept looking between them and Kagome

"Go ahead Inuyasha be a good door mat master is waiting, but when she screws you over and she will do not come crying to me. And know you this the next time she tries to kill me, I will kill her, and send her straight in to hell"

"Mentally deranged mutt" Kouga insulted

Inuyasha said nothing, and bolted towards the soul collectors "That's what I thought" Kagome said as he was leaving

Over the next few days Kagome hid her hurt, when Inuyasha was around and she thought of things to make herself mad so he wouldn't know that she was hurting, and so he wouldn't know just how much she had been, or that she was crying. She also ignored him, it worked very well because he was nervous, did not say much to, and avoided her for fear of being sat

Kagome got so when she saw Inuyasha all she thought about was killing him, when she felt she couldn't maintain her self control she'd disappear for a while till she calmed down. she got so she barely slept and when she it was only an hour at the most. She went for walks in the forest alone, it was a nice escape, and she felt at peace

**A hurt miko, Sesshoumaru's rescue, a new arm, Inuyasha goes to far, brothers fight**

While sitting exhaustion finally took over and Kagome passed out, Sesshoumaru sensed that something was seriously wrong and flew off at the speed of light in her direction, and stopped to check it out. When he arrived at Keade's village he saw an enraged Sango, Miroku, and Keade with Kagome next to a tree, Miroku was about to pick Kagome up, and carry her into Keade's hut, when Sesshoumaru landed he could feel the misery radiating from the girl even in her unconscious state

"What has happened to her? I sense tremendous grief from her" Sesshoumaru stated

Sango was the first to answer "Inuyasha that bastard he throws a damned jealous fit when Kouga shows her the littlest bit of attention, he even told her it was because she's his, then runs to the clay poppet like a mindless fool even after she tried to kill Kagome"

"**What? **she tried to kill Kagome" An enraged Sesshoumaru answered

"Yes my lord ye heard correctly he runs to my sister. I have made my protests to him about this but he will not listen. Kikyo is no good for him she never had faith in him, and wanted him to become human for her with a wish on the shikon jewel"

"Indeed Keade I agree with you" Sesshoumaru replied "Where is the whelp now?

"Lord Sesshoumaru more then likely he is with Kikyo" Miroku answered

"Then this good I will take the miko with me, but before I do I must ask has Inuyasha asked for, or made any courtship, or mating claim on her?

"No my lord" they all answered

"Very well I will take her now before the half breed returns" Sesshoumaru picked her up with his one arm. Inuyasha entered the area and started up

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck are you doing with her? Put her the fuck down now before I kill you, you bastard"

This startled Kagome awake, and she quickly opened her eyes, wrapped her left arm around Sesshoumaru's neck. And put her right hand on his left shoulder, the second this contact was made his shoulder glowed with her miko powers, and within seconds he grew a new arm, everyone gasped in shock, and amazement except Inuyasha who scowled viciously

"Sesshoumaru? Hello"

"Hello miko" he replied, she then fell back into a sleep state

"Inuyasha you bastard don't you dare start" Sango yelled while stroking her hiraikotsu, and glaring daggers

"Wind tunnel Inuyasha, remember wind tunnel" Miroku said to scare him

"Inuyasha ye have not right to say anything in this" Keade stated

"You should listen to them half breed. This is one time you should not tempt your fate with me" Sesshoumaru warned

"Oi bastard put her down now" Inuyasha bellowed

"Silence halfwit you will cease now, you have no claim to her. You have chosen, and have been running to the clay poppet" Sesshoumaru snapped

"That's none of your business" who the fuck have you been talking to? Inuyasha demanded

"I told him, I told him everything Inuyasha" Sango snapped

"Sango you had no right"

"You have no right to do this to Kagome but you do. Your slowly killing her" and do you even give a shit? No cause if you did you'd stop doing it, in fact if you really cared you'd have stopped long ago" Sango said

"Little brother have you asked the miko's consent to court her? Have you made a mating claim on her? Sesshoumaru said in a kind taunting tone, that griped inuyasha

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru I don't have to tell you shit, you don't have any say over her" Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha you and I know that the same rules apply to Youkai, and Hanyou's, we are only allowed to have one mate for life, and to try to take more then one at a time, or to dishonor a mate by cheating with another is punishable by death"

Inuyasha gave no reply and put his hand on tetsuseiga. Sango and Miroku were about to grab and restrain him "Stand clear" Sesshoumaru told them "Half breed you would try to draw your sword against me? Very well as you wish"

Sesshoumaru formed his whip and slashed it across Inuyasha's chest to make his point, and then snapped it on the ground at his feet "You asshole, I'll kill you" Inuyasha snapped

"Do you wish to continue your foolish attempt against me? Imbecile fathers fang will not work against me" Sesshoumaru informed him

Kagome awoke half way again "Sesshoumaru?

"Yes miko it is me, I have you now" while he looked at her

"Sesshoumaru you smell good" she said, buried her nose in the crook of his neck, held on tighter and went back to sleep, Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a smug smile which enraged the Hanyou to no end

"Kagome your not fuckin going anywhere with him" Inuyasha snapped

"Remember Hanyou she will be with me, do not come after, or bother her, or next time I will kill you" Sesshoumaru told him

Sesshoumaru was rising up to fly away with Kagome, and Inuyasha grabbed the end of his fur boa trying and pulled on it trying to pull him down. Sesshoumaru back handed him knocking him knocking him across the ground. Then next came the shock to the others when Sesshoumaru lost control

"Inuyasha you self centered egotistical arrogant greedy bastard" where were you? What were you doing with the clay bitch? Do tell we'd all like to know"

"Shut the fuck up" Inuyasha bit

"Truth hurts" hah? Dog breath" Kouga needled

"_**You push me to far half breed continue with this **_**and I will take great pleasure in cutting your throat, then send you to the tenth level of hell you miserable little bitch" **Sesshoumaru screamed, then growled, while his eyes bled red

"Kiss my fuckin ass Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha snapped

"No whelp I will not kiss it, but I'll gladly beat it for you" Sesshoumaru retorted

Inuyasha foolishly tried to grab Sesshoumaru's boa again, Sesshoumaru put his hand out, and sprayed Inuyasha in the face with his poison, not enough to kill him just incapacitate him. Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground unconscious, hed be out of it for a good while

"Yay thank you" the others said

**Flight to Sesshoumaru's castle, a miko's new life, And Sesshoumaru's beast speaks**

Sesshoumaru lifted upward and flew off fast with Kagome safely held in his arms, when away from the village "If only she knew how much I cared about her, and for how long I have" Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Ours, our mate, must protect, and make mate happy, mate belongs to, and needs us, she likes our scent, as we do hers" **_Sesshoumaru's beast said

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes mother I am aware of this" **_he wisecracked

Beast

"_**Must mark mate, make mate ours, and join us as one"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh give it a rest, and wait you letch you. You just want to get under her kimono" **_

Beast

_**Oh and like you don't mister innocent" **_it ragged

Sesshoumaru

"_**Gods you are annoying" why don't you go chase your tail for a while? Then I can think in peace"**_

While in mid flight Sesshoumaru rapidly calmed breathing in Kagome's scent, and her face buried in the crook of his neck was a turn on for him. He looked down at her, and stared, kissed her forehead, then quickly tasted her neck with the tip of his tongue, her taste danced upon his tongue like the finest sake

Beast

"_**Mate smells, and tastes so good, we need, and want to taste the rest of her" **_his beast said then ran around in euphoria panting

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh silence you pervert, or I shall bury you up to your neck in ice, that will cure your heated condition" **_

Beast

"_**Yes and yours as well dummy, remember we are one, bury me, and you bury yourself to, hehehe"**_

Sesshoumaru landed just inside the gates of his castle, and was swiftly welcomed back by his guards, Kenji, and Katsu Sesshoumaru thanked them "If I may say my lord she is a beauty, you two look good together" Katsu captain of the guard said with a big smile

"Thank you Katsu" Sesshoumaru replied, Katsu and Kenji served Sesshoumaru's father for many years and were loyal

"Katsu, Kenji if my brother comes here you are to send for me immediately, and you may also use any means you feel you need to, to stop him. If he refuses to obey, if for any reason I am not here feel free to deal with him anyway you please, then lock him in the dungeon until I return" Sesshoumaru instructed

"Yes my lord" they answered

When Sesshoumaru was gone Kenji asked what the issue was with Inuyasha, Katsu told him the whole story about Inuyasha, and Kikyo, what happened with Kagome "You mean this Kikyo tried to kill him, drag him into hell, then tried to kill Kagome? And he still clings to her? Kenji asked

"Yes that is why lord Sesshoumaru harbors such animosity towards him. And my sources have informed me that lord Sesshoumaru has wanted Kagome for a long time now" Katsu answered

"Looks like Inuyasha has granted our lord his fondest wish, and pushed her right into lord Sesshoumaru's arms" Kenji stated

"You know Kenji we should be ready I have a feeling we are going to have an unwelcome visit from, and a problem with the lord's younger brother. He will come here eventually, and you know when I get a feeling about something it always comes to pass"

"Yes Katsu I know" Kenji replied "And we get to have some fun, hehehe"

**Sesshoumaru ,and Kagome in the castle**

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to a large room, with a private bathing room in it, his room was across from hers. Sesshoumaru gently lay her on the bed and unwrapped her arms from around him

"She woke up and half opened her eyes. Then hugged him, he hugged her back "Sesshoumaru"

"Yes Miko?

"Where am I?

"You are in my castle, you are safe, Inuyasha cannot get to you"

"Thank you, I do not want to see him ever again" little did she know her words made his heart leap with joy

Kagome reached up and kissed his cheek, sniffed him "You smell good Sesshoumaru, I love your scent. I've never noticed a mans scent before as I do yours, I don't know why"

"Yours is also very pleasing to me as well Miko"

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Mate scented us, and wants us, only our soul mate could scent us as she did" **_it said threw his head back, and gave a howlof victory

Sesshoumaru

"_**Hm, I believe you are right" **_Sesshoumaru agreed

Kagome fell asleep in his arms, he lay her back on the bed, while Sesshoumaru bent over her, he let his lips ever so gently brush against hers, then placed a chaste kiss on them. "Oh how long I have wanted to do that" he thought his beast was insane with want, and joy

Sesshoumaru sat on a large chair in the room watching her as she slept. After a while had passed Sesshoumaru heard a gentle tap at the room door so to be extra quiet he went to the door, instead of saying enter it was Suki with food for two

"Thank you Suki Sesshoumaru whispered"

"Your welcome my lord"

"Suki would you be willing to be Kagome's personal maid?

"Yes my lord it would be an honor"

"Very well then Suki get someone will take over your duties, tomorrow morning you will start"

"Thank you my lord"

A few hours later Kagome fully awoke to find Seshoumaru sitting in a chair where he had fallen asleep watching over her, but the minute she stirred he opened his beautiful golden eyes "Sesshoumaru I am so sorry I woke you"

"It is no problem I am a light sleeper most of the time, I'm pleased to see you awake" how are you feeling?

"I feel a lot better now Sesshoumaru"

"Are you hungry miko? There's food for us here"

"Yes please"

"Miko I wish to thank you for my new arm"

"Your welcome Sesshoumaru. I did not even know I could do that, and I am especially glad that it was you" They had sushi rice vegetables and fruit with tea

**Lay with me Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's courtship request**

After the meal "Sesshoumaru did you stay here with me the whole time?

"Yes miko I did"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you lay down? And please call me Kagome?

"Yes Kagome but I do not wish to leave you alone this night, I will be fine in the chair"

"Sesshoumaru if you won't think me to forward?

"No not at all, please speak Kagome?

"If you want to you can lay with me I promise I won't molest you" she teased

"Tank you I will" Sesshoumaru got into the bed with her, and lay behind her

"Kagome?

"Yes?

"May I hold you while you sleep? I know I will sleep well now"

"Yes you may, I was hoping you would"

"Ahhh you are a sneaky clever female, but if you want something you have only to ask it of me"

Kagome turned to face him "Can I show you? She asked

"Yes" what is it?

"Close your eyes" she instructed, he did then

Kagome quickly put one hand under the cheek he was laying on, the other around the back of his head, and at the same time took his lips with hers. Sesshoumaru was shocked and in heaven he took the opportunity deepened the kiss, and parted her lips with his tongue

"Oh Kami's how long I have wanted to do this with her, I did not know she wanted me to, I will ask her to see how she responds" Sesshoumaru thought, after they kissed each other senseless for a long time they broke the kiss "Kagome I want to ask" do you desire me?

"Yes I am very attracted to you, your kind, patient, you are so unbelievably handsome, and sexy as well"

"Thank you Kagome" and would you grant me permission to court You?

"Yes" Sesshoumaru would you like to share a bed with me at night when we sleep? instead of sleeping alone"

"You surprise me, and yes I would love that more then you know"

"Okay it's a deal then" she said then kissed him

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Ya, ya, ya we get to hold, and sleep with our mate, one of our wishes has come true, it's about time, yay" **_it cheered

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes, now be good, and sleep" **_

Kagome fell into a deep sleep fast, she was relaxed with Sesshoumaru like she'd never been before, Kagome started dreaming and called his name, but he knew she was asleep t he scented her unusually high level of arousal, he hardened immediately. She writhed a bit, became wet, and released during her dream, sending Sesshoumaru, and his beast into mindlessness, Sesshoumaru had the biggest smile on his face, it looks as though I may not have to wait long to make her my mate after all he thought

Even his beast whined and then purred in lust filled delight, he soon followed her into a deep sleep the best sleep he'd had in a long time. Sesshoumaru had his own dreams of Kagome doing things to him he never before dreamed possible

**A morning kiss leads to lustful pleasure**

When they awoke the next morning Kagome was greeted by a soft warm pair of lips on hers in a hot passion filled kiss, she opened her mouth and used her tongue to gain entry to his mouth which he gave her. Sesshoumaru was soon so passion, and lust filled he became mindless to everything around him except for Kagome, her scent, touches, and body set his blood to boil, and were like sake, it was as though he was in a drunken state

"Sesshoumaru I am a virgin" but I want to ask have you ever?

"No my miko I have never been touched by a female human, or demon"

"I am surprised that someone as beautiful as you has never been with a woman"

"That Kagome is because I did not want to go rutting for the fun of it. And I never met a female who drew me, held my heart, and aroused me like you, or who I wanted as a mate till now"

"Hah? Sesshoumaru how old are you?

"In human years I'd be 21, and Yuokai years over 500. And you my little minx I know you are 18"

"Do you know how much I want you? God's you make me insane" she said

"You affect me the same way, and more my beautiful miko"

"Sesshoumaru may I open your haori? I'd like to feel your chest and skin, if that is alright with you"

"If you wish to, I would quite enjoy it as well"

Kagome looked "Beautiful" she said

She then ran kisses down his neck, and chest, Sesshoumaru moaned and she felt his hardness against her leg. Kagome wrapped her arms around him then ran one of her hands from his shoulder blade to the small of his back. That made him place his lips on the crook of her neck, and he tasted her skin with the tip of his tongue, then brushed the tips of his fangs over the area where he would one day place his mating mark, this sent a shiver down Kagome's spine, and she thrust into him

"Kagome may I open your kimono?

"Yes" please do?

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru untied her obi, then opened her kimono, cupped her full breasts in his hands "Perfect sent to me from the Kami's" he said

He then placed gentle kisses around the nipples, and teased the center of then with his tongue. He moved his lips back up to hers taking them in a kiss, then down to her neck while fondling her breasts

"Oh Sesshoumaru yesss" she moaned, and panted, while digging her fingers into the waist of his haori

Sesshoumaru soon found himself with his hakama untied, open and Kagome's hand inside groping his manhood. She stilled for a moment "Is there something wrong my Gome? He asked while he smiled inwardly

"No nothings wrong, it's just that it's so long, and thick but it feels nice" Then she looked "Wow" she said with a big smile

"You approve? Sesshoumaru asked teasingly

"Yes I do, you really could kill a girl with that thing if you wanted to" she teased

"Have no fear we will not do anything until you are ready" he said 'Do you feel that you need relief? Because I can tell by your scent that you are aroused beyond your own tolerance"

"And you are suffering as well Sesshoumaru. I think we both need relief" Kagome answered

"Kagome continue to lay on your side facing me, lift your leg up, and put it over my hip"

She did he placed his length between her nether lips, and the second contact was made he felt her wetness seep out onto his shaft. Sesshoumaru put her leg down, gently held on to her hip and started to pump, with his first thrust she dug her fingers into the back of his haori as though for dear life

"Sesshoumaru" she cried out and came so hard it ran out of her like water drowning his shaft

"That's it I want to hear you cry out in ecstasy"

"And I want the same from you Sesshoumaru"

He continued to move Kagome came many more times. After a long time both nearing their end he moved faster _**"Ohhh God's yesss woman"**_

"_**Sesshoumaruuu" **_After they finished their long hard releases, they rested staying in each others arms for the longest time "Thank you Sesshoumaru that felt good"

"I will never leave you to suffer Kagome" he told her "I will also show you other ways of being pleasured, and relieved, until you are ready to take that final step"

"With you that should be paradise" she praised

**Lemon ends**

**The request, and Sesshoumaru's confession**

"Kagome?

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

He took his index finger put it under her chin, lifted it up, locked eyes with her "Kagome I love you, I have been in love with you for a long time now" Sesshoumaru told her

"Hah? Wow Sesshoumaru I never knew, and I was not expecting that. But I am happy beyond words to hear it, thank you. I've never felt as drawn to a man as I do you, and I'm starting to fall for you to"

"My woman that you are" will you stay here with me? You will have everything you need here. And unlike with my stupid brother you will visit your family as often as you want, and whenever you wish I will escort you myself"

"Yes, yes oh my god yes Sesshoumaru I'd love to stay here with you, that's way more then I was expecting. You said you would escort me when I visit my family" but will you come with me and meet them?

"Yes my miko I would be honored" he answered, and a smile lit his handsome face

"I'll have to watch you closely, and be your body guard when we visit my time" Kagome teased

"And why is that? He asked playfully

"Because when the females there see a handsome, sexy male like you they're going to be drooling over you, and some of them might want to steal you from me" Kagome said sexily then winked

"I am happy to hear that my appearance pleases you my miko, as your's very much pleases me"

"Thank you Sesshy" he kissed her, and before they knew it they were in deep lust, and once again repeating their earlier activities

They never did make it to breakfast that day, some of the servants had bets going on how long it would be before the two were mates. When they woke up that afternoon the first thing they did was head straight to the bathing room, they undressed, and at the same time got a close look at each others naked bodies, both were smiling they got into the warm relaxing water, Sesshoumaru enjoyed washing Kagome's hair, and body with the lilac, and rose scented soap, knowing that she loved that particular combination. Sesshoumaru himself used sandalwood scented soap, Kagome sniffed him he grinned

'Good god's man no wonder you drive me insane, I love sandalwood on a man" Kagome said while washing his hair and body

"Hm, then I shall use no other scent but that" Sesshoumaru said and winked at her

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the dining hall, and seated themselves at the table. The cook came out, she had been with Sesshoumaru's family for many years before he was born, and was like a mother to him

"Well, well, well our lord has finally made an appearance, we were all beginning to think that you had died, and disappeared from the face of the earth" she teased

"Very funny Satori" Sesshoumaru replied 'Kagome this is Amaya our cook, and mother hen" he teased

"I like her already, nice to meet you Amaya" Kagome greeted

"And you to my dear" Amaya answered "So lord Sesshoumaru you finally decided to let the poor girl eat? Amaya joked

"Amaya I am not a cannibal but keep it up and I might give it some serious consideration" Sesshoumaru said then licked his lips with a wicked grin

"Oh yeah and if you do you won't have a cook, and then without anyone to cook you'll starve to death" Amaya taunted

Kagome could not take anymore and broke out laughing so hard tears streamed from her eyes "Y, y, you two play nice now" Kagome managed to get out between laughs

"Do we have to? Sesshoumaru, and Amaya both asked grinning

"All right it's time to eat now you two" Amaya told them

"Kagomi this is Suki she will be your personal maid, and take care of you" Sesshoumaru said

"Nice to meet you lady Kagome" Suki greeted

Please Suki just call me Kagome? And it's nice to meet you to" Kagome answered

"Kagome Suki will take your measurements, I am having clothing made for you" Sesshoumaru told her

"My lord if I may? I have an idea I'm guessing something" Suki said "Kagome would you please stand up, and try on one of my kimonos? Suki asked, she did, and it was a perfect fit. I was right we are the same size" Suki said

"Perfect then you are mine for the rest of the day" Sesshoumaru informed Kagome with a smile

"Sesshoumaru what are you up to?

"First a walk in the gardens, then a tour of my castle" and I wanted to ask do you want to learn some hand to hand combat? And then later how to use a sword?

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

He took her through three separate gardens, one was his private garden, outside of himself only the gardener was allowed in, it Sesshoumaru told Kagome "And now you Kagome, no others unless it is someone one or both of us invite"

Suki left to go talk to the dress maker. When Amaya came out with the food she found Sesshoumaru, with Kagome sitting on his lap, his arms possessively wrapped around her waist, and his lips locked with hers

"Me thinks I need to summon the guards to pry you two apart, so you can get some food into you" Amaya teased, But the two were oblivious to everything and did not hear her, and deepened the kiss

"Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho" Amaya said with a raised voice

"Hah? what? He responded

"Welcome back time to eat" Amaya stated

"Yes mother" Sesshoumaru teased "Can I go out and play after I finish eating? Amaya teasingly called him a brat. Kagome tried to get up to go to her seat, but Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her preventing it, and with one hand fed her a strawberry

"Kagome my dear forget it he will never let you up till he is ready, he has staked a claim, and is courting you, Inu's are very possessive, and jealous. But he will do anything for you, his priorities will be to make you happy, protect, and take care of you, although he seems cold in appearance to others he is actually very loving, and kind to those he cares for" Amaya told her

Sesshoumaru just silently sat there with the most innocent look on his face, and a big smile while mischief danced in his eyes "Okay Sesshoumaru then I get to feed you" Kagome informed him, she fed him and he eagerly ate

After the meal Sesshoumaru took kagome to the dojo, and began to teach her hand to hand combat, she learned fast and did good for a beginner, she particularly loved the move that allowed her to knock him on his back, she straddled him when the training was nearly done for the day. Kagome wanted to have some fun so she reached up just below sesshoumaru's armpits, mercilessly tickled him, and swiftly had him squirming, he tried to get away but she was renletless Kagome blew in his ear then jumped up and bolted

"Oh no you don't you she devil your not going to escape me that easily"

Sesshoumaru chased her all through out the castle and grounds, the guards enjoyed the show, as did all of the castle staff a playful Sesshoumaru was indeed a rare sight, and fun to watch. What Kagome did not realize is that by getting Sesshoumaru to chase her she had initiated part of the courtship, and mating ritual, oh how he loved, and was enjoying the hunt

The two Guards loved it "Katsu do you think she knows? Kenji asked

"No Kenji she does not, but she is soon going to find out that the chase is part of it" Katsu answered

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found her hiding in the rose bushes. The next sight Kenji, and Katsu saw was a smiling, victorious Sesshoumaru with a surprised Kagome slung over his shoulder, heading back into the castle. He told her that the chase she started was part of the courtship, and mating ritual, Kagome was surprised, then he took his revenge by tickling her relentlessly till she breathlessly begged him to stop

"What? I did not hear you" what do you want? He teased

"P, please Sesshoumaru stop? I'll be good, I'll be a, a good miko" Kagome gasped out

"Very well since you've agreed to behave" he said, and let her go

**Sesshoumaru's morning surprise**

**Lemon starts**

3 more days had passed it was early in the morning, Sesshoumaru was still asleep, and was awoke by something warm and wet on his manhood, his eyes snapped open then went wide when he looked and saw Kagome orally devouring him. He soon had to grip the sides of the bed, which he swiftly began digging his claws into, it was sweet torture, and pure ecstasy at the same time, he arched his back up, and was mindless to all but the immense pleasure she was giving him

"_**Uhhhh Ka Kagome" **_he said_**, **_and came so hard he felt dizzy afterward

"So Sesshoumaru did you like the way I said good morning? Kagome asked with a lecherous grin

"Woman you are an assassin"

And in the blink of an eye he had her on her back, legs spread, and was joyously indulging in breakfast in bed. Kagome gasped in shock at first then arched her back, and came more times then she could count, but when his tongue went inside she gripped the sheets as though life depended on it, then dug her fingers into them

"_**Oh god's yes Se, Se, Sesshomaru" **_she released long, and hard then fell limp

"And good morning to you to my murderess" I hope you enjoyed my good morning? Sesshoumaru teased with a sexy smile

**Lemon ends**

"Sesshoumaru you sneaky dog"

"Woof, woof, pant, pant, pant" was his only response

"I surrender you win" Kagome said

"I could not help myself I was hungry, and ate breakfast early. I became ravenously hungry after someone molested me in my sleep, woke me and, made me enjoy it to much" sesshoumaru said with a smirk

"I cannot help it if pork is my favorite meat" Kagome teased, they bathed then went for breakfast

"Kagome it is time to go to the dojo and train"

"Yes my sexy sensei"

"You have already learned hand to hand combat, I thought we'd try swords, and daggers today. And no lechery in the dojo Kagome you have to be a good girl" Sesshoumaru said with a sneaky smile

"Yeah right I'm here to learn, but on the other hand we don't know about you yet"

They entered the dojo and started practice, Sesshoumaru learned fast that his sweet little Kagome was a vicious ,sneaky, and tricky fighter, she was very unpredictable if you anticipated one move she would do the exact opposite. Then they started with daggers Sesshoumaru showed her to throw from different distances, positions, and angles, and she was good

With Sesshoumaru's training over the next two weeks, Kagome upped her bow and arrow abilities by one hundred percent, she could shoot an arrow and split a fly in half from a good amount distance between her and her target. Kagome could hit a target with a dagger from far away, she swiftly became equally as good with a sword. Sesshoumaru taught her how to harness, increase, and use her miko powers, and found that she could shape her miko energy into spears and hit a target

He showed her how to send her power into her sword, and other weapons as well, she now surpassed Kikyo three fold, next Sesshoumaru moved on to, and trained her in staff fighting. Even though she had not said the words yet Kagome was consumed with love for Sesshoumaru, he could feel the change in her it flowed from her in waves, and held him in it's grip even his beast was roused like never before

Sesshoumaru's beast

_**Mate will surprise I can feel it, must be ready for mate, it comes soon" **_then Sesshoumaru felt his beast's extreme lust, want, and something pulling his beast, this had never happened before

Sesshoumaru

"_**Your in lust" can you not control yourself? you letch" **_

Beast

"_**It is not my fault, it is mate, she pulls us, mate is calling to us" **_

Kagome was up to something Sesshoumaru knew, and sensed it, but he didn't know what so he decided that he would wait it out, and then he'd find out eventually. Sesshoumaru also noticed she'd become more aggressive, uninhibited, and had a wildness almost like an Inu Youkai, when the two went to the dining hall, and were seated at the table, Kagome slipped her shoe off, and then ran her foot up Sesshoumaru's leg that shocked the hell out of him

"What are you up to woman? He asked with great curiosity

"Nothing sweet honey lips" she teased

"Hm, why do I not believe your answer? You are a sneaky scheming female, and I can feel that your up to something"

Amaya came out with, and served the food with a big smile "Ah hah it is near time Kagome's about to surprise him, and I know with what" she thought

When they finished lunch, they went for a walk, and were gone for the better part of the day. Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed Kagome. She quickly became savage, animalistic, kissed his neck, and trailed nips down to his shoulder, then gripped, and hung onto his skin with her teeth but did not break it, or hurt him

"God's you taste so incredibly good" she told him

"Hungry are we my female? He teased

It was now time for the evening meal they went sat, and ate when they were finished Kagome reached under the table, and ran her hand up and down his manhood, then bolted toward his private garden. It had so many plants, rose bushes, and some lilacs that it was like a dense forest

**The chase, I love you, will you be my mate? and mating in the garden**

"So you think you can do that to me, and get away from me? Sesshoumaru said while he stalked her like a wolf stalks it's prey

Kagome said nothing but stayed hidden knowing that he would sniff her out anyway. Sesshoumaru searched, and found her hiding in the back of the garden between the wall and under a heavily plant covered area. The garden was just outside of his room, and his room was the only one that had a view of it, and he was the only one who occupied that part of the castle

Sesshoumaru moved in on her then pounced she let out an eep, he propped his body above her, and stared deep into her eyes, Kagome locked eyes with him she was about to give him the happiest shock, and surprise of his life she put her hands on the back of his head just at the base of his neck holding his head

With her eyes staring into his "Sesshoumaru I love you" will you be my mate?

Hearing the words he thought he'd never hear from her he was shocked. And her asking him to be her mate well she beat him to that question then a proud smile lit up his handsome saintly face

"I love you to Kagome, and yes I will be your mate. Thank you I was going to ask you in our room tonight when we retired for the evening but you beat me to it"

Kagome pulled him down into a kiss wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into him. Moaning and writhing beneath him

"Sesshoumaru my beautiful taiyoukai, mark, and make me yours"

"I wish I had of made my want of you known to you a long time ago" Sesshoumaru told her

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru was about to pick Kagome up and carry her to their room "No Sesshoumaru please here, I want you here"

"As you wish, you are in heat my Gome I can smell it from you"

She untied, and opened his haori, and hakama, started kissing his chest, and at the same time slid his haori off, and hakama down revealing his already erect manhood. Sesshoumaru opened, then removed her kimono, took her breasts in his hands, rolled the tip of his tongue around her nipples, then kissed his way down to her her folds, he lapped at her pearl making her writhe she was about to come and stopped him

"This time sesshoumaru I want to do that while your inside me" She took him in her mouth sliding over him again and again he couldn't take any more, and his release was near so he stopped her

"Kagome I have to have you now"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru now please?

He kissed her, she kissed him back hard, he gave a groan in surprise then positioned his shaft at her entrance, he had the tip in when he felt Kagome's feet on his ass, and pushed him in fast. He heard a deep moan from her and thought it was pain until she turned the kiss into a wild savage kiss, attacking his tongue with hers, thrust up into him, and came hard all at the same time, he noticed the more he kissed her the hotter she got and came even more, no his Kagome did not want gentle she wanted rough, and savage they broke the kiss

"Woman you are unbelievable" he said

While he drove into her hard "Does it feel good to you? she asked

"God's yes to good, beyond belief, all of my expectations, and fantasies" Sesshoumaru answered

Kagome kissed him again only this time she ran her tongue over the tips of his fangs, she went a bit to hard on the second one, it grazed her skin, and the taste of her blood filled his mouth he grunted, then moaned loudly, broke the kiss, and nipped at her ear

"Kagome I'm sorry you brought me nearer sooner then I planned on"

"I know I deliberately did it, don't hold back I want it from you, and be as savage as you want to I love it" she coaxed

"As you wish woman, then I shall grant your wish"

He slammed hard and savage into her. She moaned and he growled then his eyes bled red as he neared his end and she was right with him they simultaneously began thir releases

"_**Harder ahhh Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Oh god's Kagome" **_

Sesshoumaru swiftly sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck on the left side, and it made her come harder, within seconds she turned into an Inu youkai and bit him. And at the same time their auras, life forces, and powers merged as one, then the garden glowed with an eerie blinding reddish light, the two held each other in fanged grips while they rode out their long orgasms to completion

When it ended both stilled, but Sesshoumaru hardened again, and he felt her walls tighten around him slightly, Sesshoumaru started moving in and out with his first thrust she came, and continued to do so many more times. He himself crazed with a lust he'd never or felt before came two more times, when he hit the second one they both released, and then pulled their fangs out of each others necks, sucked blood from each others wounds, then lapped them clean

"Sesshoumaru oh god's it feels to good" she passionately stated _**"Ahhhhhhh"**_

"_**My Gome" **_

Kagome got on her hands and knees in front of him, pulled her hair to the side, and bared her neck to him in submission, he entered her, and the two were coming again in no time.

Next Kagome got Sesshoumaru to sit against the garden wall straddled, and rode him fiercely

"_**Ride me, yes miko harder ride me"**_

"_**Ohhh Sesshyy" **_The new mates continued mating throughout what was left of the evening. They did not go for breakfast the following morning, Amaya with a heart full of joy was smiling

**Lemon ends**

Suki entered the room hmmm "I see the love birds haven't made it to breakfast this morning Amaya" Suki said grinning widely

"No that's because the new mates are still mating.. I knew Kagome was going to get him yesterday by the way she was acting, she was unusually aggressive, and playful with him.

The last I saw of them was when I came out to collect the dishes from the table last night, and saw Kagome bolting toward Lord Sesshoumaru's private garden, with him chasing her, and I knew we would not see them this morning" Amaya told her

"Well it's about time" Suki replied

"Yes Suki I agree, we will see them for lunch, or the evening meal if we are lucky they have to eat some time, even demons need food" Amayai stated with a grin

"Ha, ha, ha" Suki laughed

"Suki what the hell is so funny?

"Amaya I won the bet, and Kenji owes me money. He bet me that it would be another week before they became mates" Suki told her

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome did not come out of their room for the next two days, instead Sesshoumaru had food sent to his room, and had it left outside of the room door, and left the dirty dishes outside of the room door after they ate. On the fourth day the two went to the dining hall holding hands, when they entered they were greeted with

Amaya, and Suki saying "All hail Lord Sesshoumaru, and lady Kagome Taisho, they have returned to us thank the Kami's" and then gave deep bows

"Okay you two real cute" what we have two mother hens now? Sesshoumaru replied jokingly

Kagome was some what different her hair was longer it now hung down to her knees, she bore Sesshoumaru's body markings, amber eyes, was also was more curvaceous, had a thicker body build, and had grown even more beautiful then before

"Kagome you are beautiful, you make a beautiful Inu Youkai" Amaya, and Suki complimented

"Thank you" Kagome answered

"Kagome after I've finished eating I will leave for a short time, I have something to do" Sesshoumaru told her

"I will be here waiting for you" Kagome promised

**Sword of the fang, Sesshoumaru's gift**

Sesshoumaru ate, then gave Kagome a passionate kiss, and set out on his mission. He traveled to, and arrived at Totosai's place at the speed of light "Totosai I would have a word with you"

"Good day lord Sesshoumaru" and how are you?

"I am very well thank you"

Congratulations my lord by your scent I know your now mated" Totosai caught a familiar scent that at first he thought he was hallucinating, sniffed again then his eyes grew wide "You, and to the miko Kagome?

"Yes Totosai this is true"

"Good my lord I am happy, Kagome is far better off with you, rather then Inuyasha, he is to wild, and indecisive. I saw that poor girl hurt to many times by him no I cannot count, offense my lord"

"None taken Totosai, and thank you"

"What is it that I can do for you lord Sesshoumaru?

"Totosai I wish you to forge a sword, as you did for my father, only this time using one of my fangs"

"I would be more then honored to my lord" is this new sword as I suspect for Kagome?

"Yes Totosai it is, I have trained her well, now all she needs is a sword"

"Okay my lord you know what's next open up" Sesshoumaru did, and Totosai quickly removed the fang

"When will it be ready? Sesshoumaru asked

"In three days my lord"

"Very well I will return then"

It was time for Sesshoumaru to go and get the sword, and he was ready. Sesshoumaru decided to do something different instead of going to Totosai, then back to the castle again take Kagome with him to the old sword smith "Kagome would you like to accompany me?

"Yes" but to where?

"It is a surprise, and you will find out when we get there" Sesshoumaru answered

"Oh alright you big baby" Kagome teased

"I will show you a big baby" he said, and put her hand on his length

"Why Sesshoumaru sama you are a big pervert" Kagome joked

"I was a good boy until I met you, then you had your way with me, corrupted me, and stole my innocence away forever" he replied then gave her a lecherous grin

They left, and headed to Totosai's, they were their in no time, Kagome sniffed but said nothing, she patiently waited because although she didn't know what she knew that her sneaky mate was up to something. Totosai came out with a beautiful sword in hand, it somewhat resembled Inuyasha's sword, with a green jade dragon carved into the handle, and just above it's head was a crescent moon the symbol of Sesshoumaru's house, and its black sheath was made from part of the old demon tree Bokusenou

"Totsai I am so happy to see you again" Kagome said, then gave him a big hug

"It is good to see you again young lady, congratulations I am happy to see you mated to lord Sesshoumaru ,you two are perfect for each other. Lord Sesshoumaru may very well kill me for this but I thought that about you, and my lord even when you used to travel with Inuyasha" Totosai told her

"No Totosai I will not kill you for that, you speak the truth even back then I wanted her" Sesshoumaru said

"Now as for your new sword my dear" Totosai said

"Hah what my sword? What's going on? Kagome asked

"Yes mate I had Totosai make a sword with one of my fangs for you" Sesshoumaru explained

"Sesshoumaru thank you. And Totosai thank you it's beautiful I love it" Kagome said

Totosai handed her the sword "It is called the dragon blade, it has many powers. Aim it at that boulder over there and think dragon blast" Totosai instructed

Kagome did a blinding light came out, and split the boulder right down the middle. Next he told her to put up a barrier in seconds she had Sesshoumaru, Totosai, herself, and the surrounding area inside a thick impenetrable barrier

"Kagome focus your miko powers into the barrier" Sesshoumaru told her, She did it blended perfectly with the barrier, and strengthened it

"Your sword will repel all attacks, turn them back to the attacker, it can revive the dead, create fire, kill hundreds of demons with one stroke, create lightening, control the elements, absorb the powers of powerful demons, and their weapons" Totosai explained "Kagome you were made an Inu Youkai by Sesshoumaru which means you will have the same powers as him"

Totosai stood and watched Sesshoumaru giving Kagome instructions, Sesshoumaru tested her, she had the whip, poison, transforming into a dog, and acid abilities. Then found out when she tried for the fun of it that she could shape shift, and take on the forms of other beings, she could also mask, and hide her scent, sound, and presence, wanting to play a joke on Sesshoumaru she shape shifted, and made herself look like him

"How's about a little kiss handsome" Kagome taunted Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru shuddered "Gods damn it woman don't do that"

"What's the matter big boy are you afraid of a little competition? Kagome teased

"Ewww" Do you ever want to mate again? was his response with a devious grin

"Oh fine you big baby" she said, and changed back into herself

"Hmmm just as I thought" Sesshoumaru replied

They visited with Totosai for awhile, when they were ready to leave Sesshoumaru at the speed of light put Kagome over his shoulder, and flew off in his ball of light

"Inutaisho my old friend you must be very proud right now, and your heart bursting with joy" Totosai thought

A slight gust of wind came from nowhere and a voice almost in a whisper was heard "Yes Indeed old friend"

**The cave, and an afternoon delight**

When Sesshoumaru landed it was inside a cave ,which he swiftly put up a barrier at the entrance "Ohhh Sesshy honey watcha up to? Kagome teased

"You asked how about a little kiss earlier, hehehe" he teased

"Oh crap I'm in trouble now" Kagome replied

"What? You started it" he teased

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru stood her in front of him, took her lips in a scorching hard kiss, then had his hands all over her body. Without breaking the kiss he stripped her, before he could blink she stripped him, and thoroughly enjoyed groping him all over. Her tongue battled his for dominance, Kagome knowing it drove him crazy gently massaged his ears making her taiyoukai 3 times as hot, next thing she knew she was on her back on top of his mokomoko, and Sesshoumaru inside her

Breaking their kiss while he moved in and out slowly, he kissed her neck knowing it made her hotter. And Kagome the little minx ran the tip of her tongue along the edges of his ears, then the points of them she then learned were particularly sensitive when she heard a low growl

"Oh God's woman" do you know what that does to Inu's? he dug his claws into the floor of the cave

So Sesshoumaru licked the edges of her ears, then did it to the points of her ears, she arched her back and thrust into him hard "_**Yes Sesshoumaru yeees" **_while she dug her claws in to the floor of the cave

"_**Oh Kagome"**_and both immediately came. After that "I'm not done with you yet woman" Sesshoumaru said. He licked her mating mark which had the same affect as the points of Inu ears

"Oh good God's the mating mark to? Kagome asked

"Ohhh yes my minx you teased me earlier, so now I will teach you a lesson ears, mating marks, and other things to" Sesshoumaru told her

"Sesshoumaru more please? Kagome pled _**"Yeeeees"**_

"That's right mate call my name, join me" he encouraged "_**Ka, Kagome"**_

For revenge Kagome licked his mating mark. Then soon found herself sitting atop a now hornier then before Tahoka "Who's teaching who now? She teased

"Ride me woman, ride me hard my koishi" Sesshoumaru sat straight up with his arms around her, Kissing her knowing how much hotter it made her during sex,

"_**Se, Sesshoumaru Gods I, I Love yooou" **_she cried out, and came so hard it was like a river running down his shaft

Which made him for the first time lose it and scream with his intense release "_**Kagomeeeee"**_

"Sesshoumaru I have never loved anyone like I love you"

"I am happier then you know to hear this, I feel the same" he said

Then Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes with such intense love it could have burned a hole into her soul. He hardened again from her words kissed her and, the two continued mating, they stayed in the cave for hours repeating their activities before bathing, leaving, and heading back to the castle

**Lemon ends**

**Rin, and Jaken's return, bringing Shippou home**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the castle to be greeted by an excited Rin, and groveling Jaken "Miko Kagome is that really you? Jaken asked

"Kagome is that you? And are you staying here? Rin asked

"Yes to both of you it is me? Kagome answered "And I'm staying"

"Lord Sesshoumaru you, and Kagome are mates? Both Jaken, and Rin said in the same breath

"Yes we are mated, we became mates while you, and Jaken were away" Sesshoumaru replied

"Yay, Rin is very happy, now Rin has a mother, and father" Rin said, ran over to, and hugged Kagome, then Sesshoumaru "May Rin ask is Shippou going to come here to live? he is mamas son"

"Yes Rin we will ask the kit, but I have no doubt that he will say yes" Sesshoumaru replied

"Rin will have a brother, my lord I'm glad you finally took a mate, I always hoped it would be Kagome, you two looked good together" Rin said with a big smile then gave Sesshoumaru her best big puppy dog eyes

"Mi lord I am pleased as well" Jaken stated. That shocked the hell out of Kagome she had expected a fight

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes mate?

"Can we go get Shippou, and bring him here?

"Yes but first let us make sure the half breed isn't there, I am in no mood for his antagonizing me. We are newly mated and I wish for us to enjoy it for a while before dealing with anything annoying" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes Sesshy I agree that should be easy we simply wait for Kikyho's soul collectors to come, and he will take off in their direction" Sesshoumaru shuddered slightly "What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Are you ill?

"Yes in a way Inuyasha with a clay female, no flesh, blood, or warmth" what could he possibly do with her? It is creepy, and disgusting I do not now, nor will I ever understand it"

They left for Keade's village as predicted while Sesshoumaru, and Kagome remained hidden inside a barrier, they saw Kikyo's soul collectors, and Inuyasha took off. Shippou just stood there looking on, shaking his head then a sad look covered his handsome little face as he held on to a coloring book that Kagome had given him

"I miss you mama" he said "I hate you Inuyasha"

Once Inuyasha was a good long distance away, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru dropped their barrier, and entered the village. Before he even saw her, Shippou sniffed, turned around fast, and looked green eyes wide as saucers "Mama is it really you? Lord Sesshoumaru?

"Yes Shippou it is us" Kagome answered "I missed you to" he ran to her, Kagome picked him up, and they hugged, Sango, and Miroku heard them then came bolting out of the hut ran to and hugged her

"Mama wow you make a beautiful Inu youkai miko" Shippou said

"He's right" Sango, and Miroku both said

"Kagome your thicker built it looks great" Sango complimented

"Thank's guys" Kagome replied

"Shippou Sesshoumaru, and I want to know if you'd like to come and live in the castle with us, and Rin? Rin is asking for you" Kagome said

"Yes, yes, yes mama" excited Shippou answered

Kirrara came over, stood in front of looked up at Sesshoumaru, and meowed "Yes I remember you to" Sesshoumaru said, picked her up, and scratched behind her ears "You always did have a weakness for this" Sesshoumaru teased

"Sesshoumaru you know Kirrara? they all asked at the same time

"Yes we know each other since I was a small child" Sesshoumaru replied

"But why doesn't she stay with you? Not that I don't want her with me" Sango stated

"She seeks me out when she wishes my company" Sesshoumaru answered

"Kirrara you little sneak" Sango teased Kirrara mewed then gave Sango an innocent look

"Would you like to come to my castle and visit? Sesshoumaru asked Sango, and Miroku

"Yes" they both replied

"Then let us leave before my irritating little brother returns ,and I have to kill him" Sesshoumaru said with a wicked smile

"Yeah Sango were still on what us humans call our honeymoon. And you know Inuyasha would start if he were here" Kagome said

"Do not worry when he returns I will tell him ye went to another village to visit old friends. And when ye two return ye can tell him little Shippou is staying there for a time. Until Kagome, and lord Sesshoumaru are ready to reveal their secret, let him think this" Keade told Sango. and Miroku

"Keade your sneaky, and devious I am so proud" Kagome teased then hugged Keade

"Child I am old, not dead one has to be devious with Inuyasha" Keade joked

**Journey to Sesshoumaru's castle, and Shippou's new home**

They bid their fare wells to Keade, then left for Sesshoumaru's castle, as they approached the castle Sango was in awe "Kagomecan you fly on your own like lord Sesshoumaru? Shippou asked

"Yes she can kit, she just likes to stay close to me" Sesshoumaru said with a big grin

"Shall I Sessh? Kagome asked

"Yes" please do? Sesshoumaru said, for a brief few moments she separated from Sesshoumaru, and showed Shippou

"Wow mama can fly" Shippou said with wide eyes, then Kagome quickly returned to her mate

They arrived at the castle, followed behind Sesshoumaru, and landed just inside the gates. Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were welcomed back by Katsu, and Kenji then they turned their attentions to Kirrara

"Kirrara long time no see" and one got on each side of Kirrara, and scratched behind her ears Kirrara purred "Kirrara when you are ready to leave we have presents for you, we'll give it to you then" Katsu, and Kenji promised

When they entered the castle Shippou was greeted by Rin who ran at, and almost knocked Shippou over, then gave him a big bear hug "Shippou you'll be living here with us, now little brother" Rin said

"Oh sorry hi everybody" Rin greeted Sango, Miroku, and the others

Rin grabbed Shippous hand, asked him to go with her, and took off running in the other direction. Shippou had his bag with his belongings in it, including all the toys, coloring books, and other things that Kagome had given him. He could not wait to share with Rin, the new siblings spent hours playing

"Well Kags we won't see them for the rest of the day now" Sango said

Miroku, and Sango stayed for two days, when they were ready to leave a few minutes before they left Katsu gave Kirrara some catnip, then Kenji gave her a nice fat fish. When Sango, and Miroku came out to Kirrara she was innocently eating her fish, the catnip would not start working on Kirrara until her, Sango, and Miroku returned to the village. and oh it was going to be a fun filled event for particular individual

"Katsu you gave Kirrara catnip? You didn't give her the demon catnip did you? Kenji asked

"Who me? would I do such a rotten thing? Why Kenji you wound me deeply" he teased with his hand over his heart feigning pain

"Yes Katsu you would" Kenji said

"Well we know the lords brother is going to come here, and start eventually, not only that when Inuyasha returns he will run his mouth as usual, then Kirrara will have a nice big kitty toy to play with. I figure we should get him, and have some fun before he comes here and starts" Katsu answered smiling evilly

Sesshoumaru and Kagome came out to say their goodbye's., Sango, and Miroku flew off on Kirara's back, Sesshoumaru sniffed, looked at Kenji, then Katsu

Kenji you smell of fresh fish" Katsu why do you smell like demon catnip? And what have you done? Sesshoumaru asked with a suspicious grin

"I gave Kirrara some demon catnip my lord" Katsu answered with a devious smile

"What's up with the demon catnip? Kagome asked "all cats love it"

"Mate when my brother returns to the village ,opens his big mouth, and starts ranting he will swiftly become Kirrara's giant kitty toy, he will find it impossible to escape her in that state

"Oh God's, shit I love it this is to hilarious, Katsu gods love you" soon Kagome was laughing so hard water ran from her eyes, while she held her stomach

Katsu stood there with a proud smile "Thank you my lady" he said

"Oh Sessh what I would give to see that Inuyasha getting beat up, and tortured by a giant drunk neko. I need some of that for Buyo" Kagome said

"So my miko you would give anything to witness this event? That can be arranged, I to am very curious to see it as well. And remember you promised you'd do anything" Sesshoumaru said with a sneaky grin

"Sesshoumaru you devious sneaky Inu and you call females sneaky" Kagome teased

**Kirrara on demon catnip, and Inuyasha's nightmare**

Miroku, and Sango returned to the village, got off Kiarrara's back, and after a few minutes noticed she was unusually playful, full of energy, and happier then usual. It then hit Sango like a ton of bricks, Miroku had a look of great curiosity on his face, as he watched the happy cat

Sango was the first to speak "Oh shit, Kirrara has eaten catnip, and not just any catnip, demon catnip" Sango told him

"Sango how do you know? Miroku asked

"When Kirrara eats, or sniffs regular catnip she is playful, then sleeps. But with demon catnip she is extra playful, happy, full of excess energy, and the other thing is when Inuyasha opens his big mouth to start he will become Kirrara's cat toy" Sango explained

"Oh man I hope he does so we can see some fun" Miroku said

"Shit this is gonna be the best day ever" Sango said smiling evilly

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome Knowing Inuyasha wasn't back yet entered the village. They let Sango, and Miroku know they were there, and that would be hiding in a barrier then leave after the event. Miroku told them how he hoped Inuyasha would start so they could watch the fun

"Monk you are sadistic I love it" Sesshoumaru stated

Kagome told them how it was Katsu who gave Kirrara the demon catnip, Sango and Miroku both said "God's bless him for, that and give him our thanks"

"I smell little brother coming now, ugh, and he reeks of the clay corpse eeew, and I cannot believe he did that with her" does he not bathe after? Sesshoumaru said then they all took their places,

Inuyasha entered the village, and true to form he did not disappoint "Oi, well it's about fuckin time you two got your asses back here, we ain't got a damn lifetime to find the jewel shards, and here you two go off on a fucking vacation" he snapped

"Watch this Sesshoumaru this is about to get good, he just signed his death warrant with Sango" Kagome whispered

That did Sango was pissed "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha when you see Kikyho's soul collectors, to use your favorite word, you go **fucking** running like a, **fucking** horny bitch, and your with the corpse **fucking**" Sango yelled mockingly then laughed, evilly

"Hah" what? What the fuck are you talking about? Inuyasha said, feigning innocence

" Kamis Inuyasha try taking a bath after, I'm human and I can smell it" Miroku lied, then he and Sango laughed

Kirrara was not happy with his mouth so still in her large form she went over to him, swatted him across his ass, with her paw like a human giving a spanking "Kirrara what the hell? Inuyasha asked confused

She then picked him up with her fangs, and dropped him on his ass in the middle of a thorny bush he yelped, but did not learn his lesson

"Inuyasha be nice she's only a helpless kitten" Sango ragged

"What the hell is going on with this loony cat? Kirrara gave him one long lick, knocked him down, then rolled him around on the ground like a toy, and purred "Come on Kirrara you gotta stop now, come on get her the hell off me you two" Inuyasha said

"Sesshy Kagsy gonna die from laughing" Kagome managed to get out

Kirrara purring buried Inuyasha in a shallow hole, and left only his head sticking out, then kept one huge paw on him holding in place "You guys are gonna pay for this I promise" Inuyasha threatened

Kirrara dug him out then grabbed him by the back of his haori with her fangs, ran to and dipped him in the cold river water, still holding him in her teeth, and shook him back and forth in the water "_**Ahhhhh"**_ Inuyasha screamed from the cold water "Kirrara you traitor, I thought we were friends" Inuyasha said

Kirrara carried him back to the village, and dropped a shivering from the cold water Hanyou on his ass on the ground. Then walked over to the fire and laid down all happy and docile

"Finally took a bath, it's about time, you smell a lot better now" Miroku teased

"Fuck you monk at least I don't grope every female ass that passes by like you do. And thanks for nothing you two bastards, you did not even try to help me" what the fuck's up with that shit? I won't forget this, and I will get even, wait and see" Inuyasha yelled

Kirrara growled, then hissed "Okay, okay, okay Kirrara I'll be good, I won't do nothing else, and I'll be quiet I promise" Inuyasha said, it was to late Kirrara crept up on Inuyasha stalking him like prey, then put up a paw making playful swats at him

"Um Inuyasha? Sango called out

"Yeah what? Can't you see I am a little busy here"

"Ah she's drunk on demon catnip" Sango said

"Ohhhhh shit" Inuyasha said in a panicked voice, and ran like hell with, playful not done with him yet purring Kirrara hot on his heels chasing, and swatting at his ass "Eeeeeeeee, Kirrara ouch, ouch, ouch my ass, Kirrara your" claws stop, Pretty please? Inuyasha was heard saying while he ran trying to escape the drunk happy cat

"Oh kami's I'm gonna ,die I'm gonna die" Sango said while she fell down on her knees laughing hard, Miroku was holding his stomach laughing

"W, well folks I do not think Inuyasha will be sitting down normally for quite s, some time to come" Miroku got out, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome came out and joined them

"Little brother is really quite entertaining" who would have thought it? Sesshoumaru playfully said

"Sesshoumaru we must reward Katsu" Kagome said,

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru I fear that Inuyasha will not be sitting in a comfortable position for quite some time to come" Sango said

**The waterfall, Sesshoumaru collects a debt**

**Lemon starts**

"Ahem mate remember what you said earlier? You promised you'd do anything" it is time I have decided what that payment will be" Sesshoumaru told Kagome

Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style, and flew off in his ball of light, they landed near a waterfall. Sesshoumaru kissed her. Kagome knew what he was about to do next, and beat him to it, and stripped him in seconds, he used his demonic speed and did the same to her, in a split second he had her in the water, and was inside her she gripped his ass in order to pull him deeper into her he obliged

"Ugh Sesshoumaru harder"

"Kagome being inside you feels sogood. Woman how I love you"

"I love you to" Sesshy

They nipped each others necks, Sesshoumaru kissed her and their tongues danced aggressively, He felt Kagome's walls closing around him, he moved faster, and gave her multiple orgasms "Sesshoumaru your near I feel it join me"

"Kami's yes my miko" he moved faster, and harder earning him a lust filled growl from her. She thrust into him hard making him growl

"_**Uhhhhh" **_both cried out with their releases

The two rested for a time, then feeling kinky Kagome massaged, and kissed her way up his thighs to his male treasure, then creatively used her tongue on his male parts, taunting, and teasing them, she then playfully nipped her way up to his neck. He took hold of, fondled her breasts, and gently suckled at them like a pup, her desire skyrocketed

"Yes Sesshoumaru yes"

"Tell me what you want mate?

"I want you" more please Sesshoumaru?

That was all he needed he moved at inhuman speed, and soon both were releasing "I am not done with you yet my sexy Sesshy"

"Woman you are going to be the death of me" he teased

"Yes but my dear mate it's your own fault you started the whole thing" Kagome teased

"Watching Inuyasha getting tortured by the neko put me in such a good mood that I could think of no better way to celebrate then with you" Sesshoumaru teased

"Hmm Sesshy I have the cure for your condition" Kagome teased, and kissed him hard.

They repeatedly tortured and enjoyed one another for hours

**Lemon ends**

**Pervy Mokomoko**

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome arrived at the castle, and went into the large sitting area where Shippou, and Rin sat on the floor playing. Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko took on a life of it's own, like a furry snake it slithered half off of Sesshoumaru, crawled half way onto Kagome, and wrapped itself around their shoulders. Then Mokomoko abandoned Sesshoumaru completely, and wrapped himself around Kagome, snaking himself around her chest, hips, and thighs as if familiarizing itself with her body

"Hey you furry little pervert" what are you doing? Kagome said

"Mama I think he's in love with you because your so beautiful" both Shippou, and Rin said teasingly

"My lord I have not witnessed this sight in hundreds of years, and when I did it was only once for it is a rare event indeed. And you know what that means, it means that she is special" Jaken remarked, then gave Kagome a bow something he'd never done before

"Yes Jaken your right, only a female mate of an Inu who is special is chosen, then marked in this way the by the Inu's pelt" Sesshoumaru said

"Hey you little letch I am going to drop you in the cold river and cool you off" Kagome promised Mokomoko shivered a bit

Sesshoumaru gave a growl "Mine only mine I do not share" he said, Mokomoko rapidly wrapped itself around both their waists pulling them to face each other, and holding them tightly together, Rin, and Shippou could not help but laugh

"Sesshoumaru do you know what's going on with the little perv? Kagome asked

"It is his way of showing you he accepts you, and is claiming you as ours, mine, and my beast's"

Kagome stroked Mokomoko "Oh alright, I love you to my little pervert, but no more groping" she told Mokomoko it rubbed part of itself against one of her cheeks as if to agree. he widened himself to the size of a blanket, and continued holding onto Sesshoumaru, and Kagome keeping them together "Umm Sesshoumaru?

"Yes mate? he answered with a big sneaky smile

"I think we need to go to our chambers" wait a minute why do you have that sneaky smile on your face? Kagome asked suspiciously

"Shall we take our leave now? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yeah if you can get mister pervy to loosen his grip on us" she replied, Mokomoko did, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome about the waist, and was gone in a flash

In Sesshoumaru's chambers "Sesshoumaru you horny letch, he gets his pervyness from you"

"Hm my minx you have only him to blame for my present condition, he is the one that bound us together in tha position. You know by now what that does to me being up against you that tightly with those parts touching" Sesshoumaru told her while pointing at Mmokomoko

Without a word he had them both undressed, on the bed he was kissing her, and was inside of Kagome pounding into her. They weren't seen by the others for a long time

Jaken, Rin, and Shippou in the sitting room "You know Rin I think not long from now we will have brothers and sisters" Shippou said

"Ooo I can hardly wait" Rin replied

"It would be an honor to have the children of our lord, and lady running around the castle, along with the two they already have" Jaken stated

"Master Jaken do you think they will have more then one? Rin asked

"Well children sometimes Inu's can have 3 pup's at a time" Jaken answered

"They will be very beautiful, and powerful pups" both Shippou, and Rin said

"Indeed they will" Jaken replied

"Master Jaken how long will mama be with pup before she has it? Rin asked

"3 months, humans carry for 9 months, but Inu's 3 one month of an Inu's time, equals three of a human's time" Jaken explained

**A celebration feast for Katsu's prank**

The following day Kagome went to Katsu, and Kenji "Good morning gentlemen" Kagome greeted with a smile

"And good morning to you my lady" and how are you? They asked, Katsu could hardly keep a straight face after the catnip prank

"Never better last night was a special day, and such fun, Sesshoumaru ,and I really enjoyed it. Someone gave Kirrara demon catnip, and oh what she did to Inuyasha, Katsu we have you to thank for it" would you like to see it?

"But how is that possible my lady? Katsu asked

"I'd love to see it myself my lady" Kenji said

"Hm, that's where I can help you guys, see this crystal it can show you the whole event all you have to do is hold it in your hand, and a vision will appear before you, or in your mind which ever one you choose" Kagome told them

Katsu took and held it in his hand, the vision appeared ,and played out before them. The two men were laughing so hard their eyes watered while they held onto their stomachs

"Oh Kami's this made my day my lady" Katsu said

"I love it, i, i, it's hilarious" Kenji got out between laughs

"Oh and Katsu my friend Sango told me to thank you for her. Also Sesshoumaru has set up a special dinner for you, and the rest of the staff to celebrate your wonderful gift of humor" Kagome told them

"For me? The wide eyed Inu said "I never expected that, I am honored my lady thank, you, and lord Sesshoumaru" Katsu said, being an Inu the dinner was all his favorite meats, along with rice, various vegetables, fruits, and drinks. Kagome, and Sesshoumaru joined them at the table

Sango, and Miroku who had been sent for earlier arrived, and took their places at the table. Kirrara was the guest of honor, Sesshoumaru had all her favorite foods there for her, Katsu hugged Kirrara thanking her, then Kenji did as well

"Thank you Katsu that was the funniest day of my whole life. Kirrara kept Inuyasha busy for hours, and the rest of us had the most peaceful night ever" Sango said

"Your welcome" Katsu responded

After she ate Kirrara transformed back into her smaller form, and sat on Sesshoumaru's lap for a while, curled up into a ball, and had a nap, when she woke up, she went and played with Rin, and Shippou. Kirrara changed into her larger form then gave Shippou, Rin, and the other children rides around the castle, and lands, Kirrara came back, went straight to Sesshoumaru, and pulled on his sleeve with her fangs, then lowered herself down showing him she wanted him to get on her back

"Oh how cute my lord she want's to give you a ride to thank you for all the goodies" Sango said

**Kirrara tells Kikyo's evil plot, don't pee on me, Sesshoumaru, and Kirrara's prank**

But Sesshoumaru knew it was something more then that, so he played along, and got on her back. Kirrara took off when they were out of sight Kirrara flew at high speed

Sesshoumaru bent his head down, and looked at Kirrara "What is it old friend? what troubles you so? And what is it that you wish me to see?

No sooner had he finished those words then Kirrara slowed down, growled, then looked ahead there off in the far distance he saw Kikyo's soul collectors. One came close to him, Kirrara growled this time in fury, it was not just looking for a soul for it's master, it was spying to, Sesshoumaru now mad himself grabbed the soul collector and disintegrated it, he stared off into the distance and silently watched

"So that is what you wish me to know old friend, I see the clay miko plots against my house, and sends her soul collectors to spy, thank you I wont tell the others yet we'll act as if you only took me for a ride" Kirrara meowed in agreement "Kirrara would you like to have some fun, and get revenge, at the same time? Sesshoumaru asked

Kirrara mewed, and understanding her as he did he knew she meant yes. He put up a scent, sound, and presence hiding barrier around them, and an evil smile lit Sesshoumaru's face "Kirrara I have fixed it so you'll leave no scent behind ,you know what to do next" Sesshoumaru said

Kirrara flew at warp speed stopped, and hovered above Kikyo, Kikyo started to mumble to herself "Wait Kirrara we need to hear this, and maybe gain some knowledge" Sesshoumaru stated

"I will get rid of that whore Kagome, she still holds Inuyasha's heart, and I know it. As long as she's around I will never have him completely. I should have went for, and be with Sesshoumaru instead of him" Kikyo said

Sesshoumaru cringed and thought "Not if I were dying, and it was the only way to save my life" he whispered "Alright Kirrara now, instead of just scaring her for fun, do that other nasty thing instead make it rain" Sesshoumaru said while smiling evilly

Still above Kikyo's head Kirrara spread her hind legs and peed a river all over Kikyo soaking her from head to toe, Kikyo showed her true evil nature, Sesshoumaru saw and read it in her eyes the coldness, evil, greed, and hate of hell itself there were no normal emotions there at all. Kikyo not being able to see what was above her while ranting, and swearing aimed her bow and shot an arrow up at what ever was above her head, Kirrara did not move or try to dodge it she knew Sesshoumaru would do something

Sesshoumaru made the arrow turn in mid air, and it shot into the cheek of Kikyo's ass, she yelped loudly in pain. Then she was stupid enough to try again, this time Sesshoumaru reversed her arrow making it hit her in middle of the top of her foot it went straight through, Sesshoumaru was laughing so hard if he hadn't been holding onto Kirrara he would have fell over, and Kirrara was purring like mad, as they flew away Sesshoumaru stroked her head

"Old friend that injured foot ought to keep her down for a few weeks, I will be waiting, and well prepared for her next attempt whatever it is" Seshoumaru told Kirrara. They returned to the castle, he dismounted Kirrara, Kagome was off elsewhere busy with the children. he went to Sango "Sango may we speak? he asked

"Yes" what is it lord Sesshoumaru? He told Sango all that had happened. She cracked up over the prank he and Kirrara, did scratched Kirrara's ear, and praised her. Then was enraged over the other events

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I will keep a close eye on the witch, and Inuyasha" Samgo said

Sesshoumaru gave Sango a necklace with a crystal on it "This will allow you to contact me if need be, all you have to do is touch it and think of what it is you wish to be known. If it is dangerous it will turn red awake, or asleep it will summon me when necessary"

"I'll wear it under my clothes so the others won't see it" she said "Lord Sesshoumaru do you have some sake that I may have to drink here, and some to take with me? Beause if Inuyasha brings his wounded bitch with him to stay in the village till her foot heals, I will kill her myself if I don't have some sake to keep me calm" Sango said

"Sango I have plenty, and you may have all that you need" Sesshoumaru answered

"Thank you" Lord Sesshoumaru" My lord what would happen if a human or a hanyou ate, drank, or sniffed demon catnip? Sango asked with an evil grin she had a wicked plan

"Maybe act as Kirrara did, or many other ways, lets go speak with Katsu it is his specialty he grows it and knows all it's uses and affects" he said

"Hehehe" she laughed

Sango by that wicked sneaky grin on your face I'd say that you are up to something" what is it? who is your target? And please if it's my little brother when you are ready to do it use the necklace to summon me? I'll bring Kagome with me"

"Lord Sesshoumaru I think this the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Sango said

"Agreed now let go speak to Katsu" he said

They did, then Sango told Sesshoumaru, and Katsu her evil plan, Katsu who was drinking tea sprayed it from his mouth across the ground, when he started laughing and Sesshoumaru had the most sadistic grin in history. Katsu told them about all the things it would cause to happen, and the affects of it on humans, and hanyou's, Katsu was so excited he hugged Sango,

"Sango I will give you some demon catnip, I'll put a spell on it so Inuyasha will smell sage, and not the catnip. Lord Sesshoumaru when you go to see it" Can I come and watch it, pretty please? Katsu pleaded

"Yes Katsu you certainly may, and you are more then welcome to come with us, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of some well earned fun" Sesshoumaru answered, then told Katsu what he, and Kirrara did to Kikyo, Katsu gave Sesshoumaru bows. while laughing so hard he was coughing

"All, all hail lord Se, Sesshoumaru the master of pranks" Katsu got out between laughs and gasps for air

"Lord Sesshoumaru I thought about, and I plan on pulling the demon catnip prank on Inuyasha tonight at dinner time. So bring Kagome, and Katsu with you, I know he's going to have the clay poppet there I can feel it in my gut" Sango said

"Sango we will be there" Katsu ,and Sesshoumaru answered

"Yes I can hardly wait to see the half breed's performance tonight it should be quite entertaining" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh God's I have to give Kirrara a big reward for this, and lord Sesshoumaru you should tell Kagome what you saw, and heard with Kikyo" do you know what will happen if you don't tell her now? and she finds out later on? she has the worst temper, she'll hunt, and kill Kikyo, and that will ruin your plan, you can calm her" Sango said

"Yes Sango you are correct, I will after we are done here" Sesshoumaru replied even though he dreaded doing it he readied himself for it "Oh I am going to have one enraged little she devil" Sesshoumaru thought

**Seshoumaru tells Kagome**

Sesshoumaru went to their room and told Kagome that part of it, she was furious beyond control "Where is that bitch? I will rip her fucking head off" Kagome said

"Calm yourself mate, I have plans, if you kill her you will ruin it" Sesshoumaru told her

Kagome's eyes started to bleed red "I do not give a shit, she is trying to take what is mine, my mate" do you think I will let that bitch get away with it?

"Kagome you are jealous are you? Sesshoumaru asked

"So what if I am? That's not the point, a clay whore attempts to take my mate away. and she calls me a whore. She has your stupid brother, and wants you to"

Her jealousy partly thrilled Sesshoumaru "Kagome only you no other, you are my first, last, and only"

"Yes Sesshoumaru I believe you. But I will put a stop to her now permanently"

Kagome growled like an enraged dog, her fangs, and claws elongated, she became nearly uncontrollable while burning with jealousy, and hatred. hell bent on revenge she tried to bolt out of the room, while he held her by her wrists, Mokomoko snaked himself around her legs, and held her. Sesshoumaru did the only thing he knew would calm her fast, he swiftly pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her at the same time. Kagome immediately calmed, forgetting all but him, Sesshoumaru having everything under control Mokomoko unwrapped himself from her legs and moved away

Sesshoumaru trailed kisses down her neck, and soon she was moaning his name "Kagome I only want you, I wanted you when you were with Inuyasha, I chose, and waited for you for a long time. I want no other, I have you now, and have no intentions of losing you, always know, and remember this" Sesshoumaru told her

"Yes Sesshoumaru I can't help it I've never loved a man like this before in my whole life" Kagome replied

"She loves me more, then she loved Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru thought while his heart leapt with joy, and his beast roared in victory

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Mate is as jealous, protective, possessive, and as savage as we are, mate has loved us longer then we knew. Only we can calm, and make her happy" **_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes I know, now ready yourself you sex fiend" **_he wisecracked

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru wasted no time soon their clothes were gone, they were on the bed he slipped inside her moving slowly, making her mindless with lust, and want. kissing her during sex made her twice as hot. Kagome kissed him back hard and savagely he knew she was near release

"Sesshoumaru I love you" she said **"Oh God's I love yooou" **she cried out

"Do you want me my mate? Do you want more? Does it make you happy me wanting only you in every way? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes, oh God's yes. Sesshoumaru I, I, I almost cant stand it, it feels so good" she cried out his name while multiple releases took her into mindless euphoria. They both hit their final releases, it was some of the best, and hottest sex they had when Kagome got mad

"Kagome you're my mate I love only you, never forget that"

"I believe you koishi" she kissed him "Can I please have more? Kagome asked, and her asking made him harden again

"Yes all you want, and as often as you want, I love making love to you, and making you happy" he replied, and they continued their sexual fun for a long time

**Lemon ends**

**Inuyasha on demon catnip, let the fun begin**

Sango's prediction, and worse nightmare came to pass when they returned to the village Inuyasha, had Kikyo there, he announced she'd be staying until her foot healed.

Sango waited till it was mealtime, she cooked, and served the food, and put some of the catnip In Inuyasha's food, everyone ate. Kikyo started harping about the incident with Kirrara and wouldn't shut up, at first Inuyasha turned a deaf ear to her, then she started ranting accusing Kagome of having something to do with it, Miroku was about to speak till Sango put her hand on his shoulder

"Miroku come take a walk with me, we need some alone time" Sango said

They left and there they met Sesshoumaru, Katsu, and Kagome hiding, Sango quickly told them everything, and about the demon catnip that she put in Inuyasha's food.

Kagome hugged Sango, and said "Sango I love you to pieces right now"

"Thanks Kags, and you three enjoy the show"

"Thank you we will" Sesshoumaru, Katsu, and Kagome answered

Sango my love lets get back there fast I've got to see, and do not want to miss this. Lets go back arm and arm to make it look good" Miroku said

Sesshoumaru you don't want me to kill the bitch, but I am going to have some fun with, and humiliate the crap out of her. I can make myself invisible like you. I promise you will like it and, laugh your ass off" Kagome told him

"Alright my mate as you wish"

Kagome now in a good mood reached over, and stroked Mokomoko when I'm gone you be good my furry little pervert" Mokomoko rubbed part of himself against her cheek in agreement, Katsu cracked up

Kikyo continued complaining, the catnip was hitting Inuyasha hard he was drunk like he drank sake, and ignored her "Inuyasha are you even listening to me? Inuyashaaa" Kikyo snapped

"Good God's 5 seconds with her and I'd kill her myself. I know Inuyasha's loud, and crass" but how can he stand it? Sesshoumaru said and put his palm on his forehead as if he had a headache

"And I would as well my lord" Katsu agreed "There's no pussy worth that abuse "Sesshoumaru nearly choked laughing

"Now boys be gentle she's delicate" Kagome teased they cringed, then laughed

"Inuyasha you will listen to me, and pay attention when I speak. Maybe I should have went for, and should be with Sesshoumaru instead of you" Kikyo said Trying to gripe Inuyasha

Sango, and Miroku's jaws dropped in shock "Oh my god's" they both said under their breaths

"Haaah as if my brother would have or put up with the likes of you, the first time you tried this shit with him he would kill you" and do you ever shut the fuck up? Maybe I need to shove something huge in your mouth that would do it, but your even lousy at that to" Inuyasha said while grabbing his crotch

"Ohhh shit" Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Katsu all said in the same breath, Sesshoumaru just stood there with an evil smile

"Inuyasha you never spoke to me like this before" what is wrong with you? Your acting strange" Kikyo said with fake sadness

"Well I was feeling mellow, and relaxed till you opened your big mouth" Inuyasha said sarcastically. The half big pot of stew that was left was nearly cold, and sitting there, Inuyasha said nothing picked it up walked over to, and poured it over Kikyo's head

"Awww I only do it because I wuv ya not" Inuyasha taunted

Inuyasha stood there in front of Kikyo, Kagome snuck up behind Kikyo, and used her powers to hold her hand out, aimed her finger at Inuyasha's thigh but used her own miko powers to zap Inuyasha in the leg, making it look Kikyo did it

Inuyasha yelped then jumped back "Bitch what the fuck? He said

Then Kagome did the same to his ass, after that she did the same to his foot. Inuyasha was turning around to walk away, that's when Kagome made Kikyo's leg move forward putting it out in front of Inuyasha tripping him

"I did not do it someone is holding my limbs, and doing it. I would never do such a thing" Kikyo said

"Oh ya right and I was born yesterday, your lying nobody's there, cause I'd sense, or smell them, and I don't"

Enraged Kikyo picked up a rock, and threw it at Inuyasha's head "Stupid mutt" she muttered, Inuyasha said nothing, and walked over to her

"Oh Kikyo love my life, beautiful angel, I'm sorry" please forgive me? Inuyasha said with an innocent smile, and angelic face

Inuyasha continued standing next to her then picked her up, Kikyo had a smug conquering smile on her face. Inuyasha in a split second was in front of a huge wide bush full of thick long thorns, and dropped Kikyo in the middle of it giving her an ass full of thorns, then walked away singing

"_**Wench, oh wench that'll cure your foul stench, you suck, and you are a lousy fuck. You couldn't even get paid by a desperate blind man wanting to get laid, Naraku may be sick but even he wont let you suck his dick**_

"I bet you wouldn't do this to your precious little whore Kagome" would you? You Hanyou bastard" she screamed, hen caught herself when she saw the blank stare with dead eyes he was giving her

"What did you just say? Clay bitch"

"Inuyasha I'm sorry" can you forgive me? I lost control, it'll never happen again I promise"

Inuyasha walked over to and stood next to her "It's okay Kikyo, it's okay, forget it love it never happened. I care to much to stay mad"

"You see that Katsu Inuyasha is loud, and foul mouthed but under normal circumstances he would never speak to a female like that" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes my lord the demon catnip is doing far better then expected. This is the first time I have used it on a Hanyou" Katsu replied "It is good to see the boy stand up to her for once"

Inuyasha picked up what he had smelled coming, then pulled the back of Kikyo's Haori open, and dropped what he had been holding behind his back by their tails in one hand. 3 huge wide enraged demon skunks down her back, the stink remained on their target three times longer then normal skunks

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo's haori from side to side putting the raging skunks in ten times more vicious attack mode, Kikyo made the mistake of slapping at them they went into a savage rage clawed ,and bit her. she was about to try to purify them, so Kagome bound her powers turning them against her, Kikyo scrambled for, got hold of a knife, and tried to stab them to death, Kagome turned the knife into a large pin, when Kikyo tried the pin jabbed her instead

"Fucking Kagome did this, I know that cheap little slut did" Kikyo screamed

Inuyasha's only response was _**"Nothin says lovin like skunks in Kikyo's oven, oh they stink like hell but you'll love the smell. Now don't be sour cause now you smell like a flower"**_

"Inuyasha how could you do this?

"Because I love you, not. Now shut up and leave me alone before I pee on ya" Inuyasha yelled, while smiling, then laughed sadistically "Kikynaraku" he called her, making her fume

"Fine then I'll just leave" Kikyo snapped, then turned to leave

"Look Katsu Kagome is gone, and Kikyo is heading in the direction where Kagome is hiding" shall we follow an watch? Sesshoumaru said with a wicked grin

"Yes my lord and fast I do not want to miss a second of it" Katsu answered

A long distance away from the village Kikyo was greeted by a fist with inhuman strength that hit up under her chin sending her flying. Then was held by the neck of her haori and slapped across the face

"Who are bitch? I will fucking kill you" Kikyo demanded

"Who do you think I am? Kagome taunted in a male voice

"That bitch slut Kagome sent you didn't she? She's your tart isn't she? Ill kill both of you" Kikyo yelled, and tried to purify who, or what ever this was. Kagome made Kikyo's powers reverse, and scorch herself, Kagome got behind her, took the form of a man, then held her from behind

In a mans voice Kagome laughed in her ear then said "When you call other people who have never wronged you in any way whores, it makes you look, and sound like a whore. Yet your after the brother of the man you supposedly love" Kagome formed a dagger with her new powers, And put it to Kikyo's throat "If you keep it up maybe you will get your throat slit from ear to ear, we are watching you"

Then Kagome felt strong large hands on her shoulders, and warm inviting lips kiss her neck, and mating mark, then heard a voice she knew well say sexily "Come koishi this was fun, and I enjoyed it immensely, but let us take our leave, I have other more enjoyable things in mind for you"

Kagome pushed Kikyo away, she landed on her ass with a thud,. Kikyo screamed for Inuyasha who never came, he was happy, relaxed, in drunken euphoria, and did not care about anything for the time being. Sesshoumaru took Kagome in his arms, and kissed her passionately she immediately became aroused, then the two were gone in a ball of light

"Katsu was watching with a big smile thought "That horny dog"

Kagome, and Sesshoumaru landed in a dense part of the forest, then gave her a wicked lecherous smirk, and stared at her with hungry eyes. They were soon naked, and made love the rest of the night

**Inuyasha's regret, loss, and plot**

For two days after the Kikyo fiasco Inuyasha had become sullen, withdrawn, moody, even looked depressed, and pissed off looking he barely spoke, or did anything. He constantly sat, stayed, and slept in the goshinboko tree. He was lost deep in thought thinking about something, and looked to be plotting something, especially after Kikyos's little performance

"I'm going to the hot spring for a bath, see you guys later" Inuyasha informed them

3days later Kikyo sent her soul collectors around, Inuyasha went but not at his usual fast speed. When he returned hours later, to Sango, and Miroku's relief and great joy it was without Kikyo, Inuyasha sat in the tree thinking with regret, and all he felt that he had lost, wished he could go back in time, and change everything but it was to late now

Sang, and Miroku watched him and noticed that sometimes the most evil smile crossed his face seeing that they knew that whatever it was, was not good "Sango, Miroku have you seen Kagome? Inuyasha asked

"No Inuyasha we have not seen Kagome" Miroku answered

Inuyasha went through the well to Kagome's time, and asked her family they told him they hadn't seen her, and told Inuyasha to check in his time that maybe she was with a friend, or in another village, and simply forgot to tell him

"Miroku he makes me so mad I'd like to strangle him" where the hell was he all this time? Kikyo shows her true colors, now he wants, and looks for Kagome"

"Yes Sango I agree"

Inuyasha had a plot, when the time was right he'd put into action. the perfect way to make everything right, he came back through the well, told Sango, and Miroku how he had gone to Kagome"s time looking for her, but she was not there, and that he was going to look for her, till he found her. Inuyasha took off to start his search, when Inuyasha was gone a while Sango showed Miroku the necklace that Sesshoumaru had given her, then told him what it was for, and how it was used

"Miroku we have to watch him like a hawk, he's going to do something I can feel it"

"Yes Sango I feel it as well" he said "Lord Sesshoumaru should know"

When Inuyasha was long gone "Miroku come with me?

Miroku, and Sango ran deep into the forest toward the west. Sango stopped when they were far away from the village, Sango held the crystal in her hand, and wished for Sesshoumaru in a flash of light he appeared before them

"What is it? What has happened? Sesshoumaru asked

They told Sesshoumaru everything, telling him their suspicions, he agreed with them"So now the half breed wants Kagome, I will not allow it, he had his chance ,and threw it away" I ask you both please don't tell Kagome? I will tell her when the time is right. We're newly mated she's happy, I want her to stay that way for just a little while longer" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes agreed my thoughts exactly" lord Sesshoumaru Sango replied

**Inuyasha's 7 day sleep, meet the family, sexy uses of whipped cream, and chocolate **

Sesshoumaru reached into his haori, and pulled out a pouch "I have an idea if you will put a small amount of this powder in Inuyasha's food, or drink it's odorless, and tasteless. Once it's in his system he will sleep for a week before he awakens"

"Inuyasha + powder + a week of sleep = paradise, and a vacation for us. lord Sesshoumaru I love you to pieces for this" Sango said, and did a happy dance

Sesshoumaru laughed, then said "Thank you"

"Lord Sesshoumaru it will be done tonight first thing" at dinner as promised Sango put it in Inuyasha's food, he ate, and was sleeping within seconds, they locked him in the storage shed

The next morning "Sesshoumaru I was wondering can we go see my family? Kagome asked

"Yes koi" when would you like to leave?

"Now" if that is alright with you? Sexy Sesshy

"Woman of mine keep speaking to me like that and I will jump you" he teased

Sesshoumaru took her in his arms, in a flash of light they were at the well, landed inside the well, and passed through to her side in the blink of an eye faster then usual. First thing they combined their powers, sealing the well so Inuyasha couldn't get through

"Sesshoumaru your in trouble I could ravage you right here"

"Hmm, minx you look for trouble, ah hell its to late now woman you started it with your words alone" next she was laying naked on her back, on top of Mokomoko, on the floor being relentlessly pleasured by a deliriously happy taiyoukai "Now mate whose ravaging who? Sesshoumaru teased

Three hours later they finished, dressed, left the well house, and made their way to Kagome's house, they entered Kagome looked around then saw a note on the table

**Kagome**

**If you're here we are visiting your aunt Akane, and we will not be home till late tomorrow afternoon. I left this mote for you so that you'll know where we are, and not worry**

**Love mom**

"What is it mate? Sesshoumaru asked

"My family will not be home until late tomorrow afternoon, that means that we have the house all to ourselves" Kagome answered, then got a lecherous grin

"Woman of mine what unholy thing are you up to?

"Sesshoumaru I'm wounded you suspect me of a misdeed?

"Yes my Miko because I know you all to well, and not only do I suspect, I know"

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, kissed him, then stripped him of his armor, and swords. 'Sesshoumaru wait right there do not move" Kagome said seductively

"What if I should try and escape?

"Awww Sesshy as horny as you are that is the least of my worries"

**Lemons starts**

Kagome opened the refrigerator door, took a long can out of the door shelf, then closed the door. She returned to Sesshoumaru, stood in front of him, shook the can, and squirted some on his nipples then slowly, and torturously licked them clean, and gently sucked them sending him once again into mindless lust

"What is this Kagome?

"This is called whipped cream" wanna taste some? She teased

Sesshoumaru seeing how she worked the can untied, and opened her kimono. Licked her nipples they hardened fast he then took the can and squirted some whipped cream on them, slowly licked them, and suckled like a pup "Hmm it tastes good this whipped cream, I like it a lot" he said

Kagome untied, opened, then slid his hakama down fondled his manhood, got down on her knees, put whipped cream down the length of it, and licked up, and down it, then put some of the whipped cream on the tip swirled her tongue around it, it twitched

"Kagome damn it feels to good"

Kagome took him in her mouth until he could not stand it anymore, and stopped her before he released. Sesshoumaru set on getting revenge for the sweet torture that she had inflicted on him, put some on her mating mark licked it off then gently sucked on it while running his tongue over it

"Ahhhhh God's Sesshoumaru" Kagome moaned loudly

Sesshoumaru put her over his shoulder "There, up there Sesshoumaru" She said while pointing up at stairs toward her room

He carried her up the steps to her room, closed the door, in a flash she was on her back, legs spread, he squirted whipped cream onto her pearl, tortured her with his hot skillful tongue, he continued at his pleasurable task. half insane from his loving attentions she was gripping, and digging her fingers into the sheets, and writhed so forcefully he had to hold her by her hips to keep her in place

"Oh, oh god's, oh God's Sesshoumaru I cant come it hurts"

"I can fix that for you mate" he said, and entered her with 3 hard thrusts both came, she came so hard she bit his shoulder, hung on with her teeth without hurting him, let out muffled cries of ecstasy, and held onto his ass "Do you want more Kagome? he teased

"Nope I'm good" she joked

"Like hell you are, I'm not done with you yet woman" Sesshoumaru told her in a sexy voice

"Sesshy do what ever you want to me, it feels so good don't stop" Kagome moaned

Sesshoumaru who had already hardened again after their releases, put his mouth over her nipples like a suction cup, rolled his tongue around them, gently sucked on each one, and got the results he so badly wanted "Ahhhhh Sesshoumaru your killing me" she said released repeatedly

"That's what I want to hear my Kagome you enjoying me, and it, that makes me enjoy you, and it even more. I want you to share every pleasure in life with me" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear his hot breath caressing her neck

He continued to relentlessly pound into her pleasuring her like no human male could, they shared many pleasures, throughout the day, and after exhausting one another fell asleep in each others arms. When they woke up Kagome took him into the bathroom, they shared a shower, Sesshoumaru was intrigued with it, and loved the way the water ran over their bodies, they got out of the shower, dried off, dressed, Kagome took him to the kitchen and cooked for him he loved her cooking .

She took some vanilla ice cream out of the freeze, put some in a bowl with a spoon, and put a bottle of chocolate syrup on the table. Sesshoumaru was curious and pulled her into his lap "What is this? He asked

"This is ice cream" and then she told him how it was made

She put a spoonful on her tongue, kissed him, and touched his tongue with hers The burst of flavor, and cold sensation in his mouth surprised, and thrilled him at the same time, he was in heaven "Mate it is my turn" he said, and did the same to her

"Sesshoumaru I have something new for you to try" Kagome said, took a spoonful of the ice cream, picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup, and put some on the ice cream. She then got Sesshoumaru to open his mouth and taste it

"What is this that you have put on the ice cream? My miko"

"It is called chocolate syrup" she said, and told him all about chocolate

Sesshoumaru pulled her into a kiss, Kagome still had some of the chocolate syrup on her tongue, so she used her tongue to gain access to his mouth, he opened up and she passed her tongue over his the taste sent them into pleasure overdrive they broke the kiss

"Sessh it has many other uses as well"

"Oh" and what might these other uses be?

Kagome pulled the neck of his haori down put some on his neck then licked it off, he was immediately hard and ready to go again. Kagome taught him the many sexy, sensual uses of chocolate syrup, and he was an eager fast learning student who graduated with top honors quickly, after their chocolate feast was over they took a nap

"Miko you are full of surprises"

"You think that was good wait till you see the surprise I have for you when we go home, you will love it I promise you" she said with a scheming grin

**Lemons end**

When they woke up she showed him modern things, while talking Kagome learned he was a genius. He liked some of the food, enjoyed the history in various books she showed him they talked for hours getting to know everything about each other. The following morning Kagome was making breakfast, Buyo came out for his food, he went to Sesshoumaru sniffed him, then rubbed the side of his face on Sesshoumary's leg, and purred Sesshoumaru reached down pet him, then scratched behind his ears

"I do not believe it he likes you he usually never takes to anyone that fast" Kagome said

"What about when my brother comes here?

Now there is a big difference Inuyasha torments Buyo, he knows your calm, quiet and aren't going to torment him" she said

Kagome gave Buyo fresh water, and some of the breakfast she cooked he ate happy to have that instead of the dried cat food, he'd been left with. Kagome, and Sesshoumaru ate. Sesshoumaru was about to discover something new, and get a big surprise

**Sesshoumaru discovers porn**

They went up to Kagome's room, Sesshoumaru saw part of a magazine sticking out from under Kagome's bed, and picked it up. When Sesshoumaru looked, and flipped through the pages his eyes grew as wide as saucers Kagome noting the look of shock on his handsome face decided to ask she

"Sesshoumaru what is it?

"Mate what is this? These portraits, and the things they are doing in them" Sesshoumaru asked

"Sessh let me see that? Kagome took it and looked her eyes grew wide

"My miko do the people in these portraits do those things while someone sits and paints them?

"1 Sesshoumaru that isn't mine, 2 this belongs to my pervy cousin he uses my room when I am away" then Kagome told Sesshoumaru all about pornography photos, magazines, and how they are printed

**Lemon starts**

"Kagomeeeee page 13" Sesshoumaru said with a lecherous smile

"Oh crap" she said, and ran down the stairs but found herself bent over the kitchen counter, with Sesshoumaru in back of her playing hide the sausage, Buyo sat enjoying the show 'Buyo you little perv' Kagome said but soon forgot about him, and starting crying out Sesshoumaru's name in ecstasy

"Ahhhhh mate do not try to escape pages 14, and 15 are next"

"Se, Se, Sesshou maru oh god's I, I, I don't care just keep do doing that to me" she said

"**Ahhhhh**" Kagome got out between lust filled gasps for air, then came

**Lemon ends**

Next was on top of the kitchen table, and then in the shower. After they bathed they went back down stairs. Kagome scrubbed the kitchen table, and then they sat in the living room she taught Sesshoumaru how to play checkers

"Sesshoumaru no more porn for you"

"Why mate is it my fault if I desire you so much I am just a horny dog after all" Sesshoumaru said then panted

Late that afternoon Kagome's family returned home, to find Kagome, and Sesshoumaru in each others arms asleep, on top of a blanket that was spread out on the floor, in front of the couch, with a checker board sitting opposite them

"Who is he? Souta asked

"I don't know. but he is beautiful" Kagome's mother said

"Kagome? Kagome dear? were home"

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome opened their eyes "Oh hi mom" Kagome said

"Ah dear who is your beautiful friend?

"Mom this is my mate Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru this is my mother Hitomi brother Souta, and Gramps"

"It is an honor to meet all of you" Sesshoumaru said

"Welcome to the family Sesshoumaru sama" Hitomi greeted followed by, Souta, and Gramps

"Please do not use the sama? just call me Sesshoumaru, we are family now" Sesshoumaru told them

They all talked for a while, and got to know each other, Sesshoumaru was well liked before they knew it, it was dinner time. Hitomi asked, Sesshoumaru and Kagome to sit at the table with her they did

"Kagome there's something I need to tell you I think you should know that Inuyasha was here looking for you"

"Wait" what? Mom he was here? When? And what the hell does he want I wonder?

"About a day ago, and he was asking for you, I told him to look in his time, and that maybe you were with a friend, or in another village, and forgot to tell him" Hitomi answered

"You Kagome, it is you that he wants, I will not allow it. I wanted you for a long time I had to sit back and watch all the times he had you and ran to her, he had his chance and threw it away" Sesshoumaru said, fury, and a bit of jealousy tainting his voice

"Yes dear I agree with Sesshoumaru, my thoughts exactly" Hitomi remarked

"Eeeeew after he's been doing the deed with the clay poppet" Kagome said, then told Hitomi about that part

"You mean he did that with the clay miko? Hitomi asked

"Yes mom he did"

"My brother did I could smell it from him" Sesshoumaru stated

Kagome then told Hitomi everything about Kikyo, and Inuyasha, how Sesshoumaru had helped her, then had taken her to his castle. She also told Hitomi all about Shippou, and Rin, Hitomi was surprised and happy

"Don't worry mom Sesshoumaru, and I sealed the well Inuyasha cannot get through, now I know that he is up to something but I don't know exactly what"

"Yes and that is why before we left I gave Sango a sleeping powder to give Inuyasha, that will keep him asleep for a whole week" Sesshoumaru told them

"My son in law schemes, and is sneaky like a female, I am so proud" Hitomi praised

Kagome, and Sesshoumaru stayed for 6 days, and left on the 7th day of Inuyasha's sleep, after saying their goodbyes, before they left Kagome put something extra in her bag. Poor Sesshoumaru was going to find out about it when they were back in the castle, one he'd receive the following morning, and never forget, the trip through the well was swift they exited the well on the feudal era side, Sango was there and greeted them

"Sango is everything okay? Kagome asked

"Yes Kag's it's heaven Inuyasha's asleep, no nagging not only is he asleep, we have him locked in the storage shed, thank you Sesshoumaru" can you two stay and visit we have dinner ready?

"Yes I'm starving" Kagome replied, They ate, talked, and enjoyed each others company. They also took great joy in swapping ideas for pranks to pull on Inuyasha

"Lord Sesshoumaru bless ye I have not enjoyed such peace in a long time" Keade said

**Sesshoumaru will you marry me? Kikyo's jealous raving, and evil scheme**

"Sesshoumaru will you marry me? Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru lost his normal calm cool composure for the first time in his long life. His eyes grew as wide as saucers, he was drinking tea and had a mouth full when he heard this it went spraying across the ground, in front of him with the look on his face and, his reaction the others could not help but laugh

"Hah? what? Miko did you ask me? Did I hear correctly?

"Yes Sesshoumaru you heard me" Kagome replied

"Woman are you trying to give me a heart attack?

"No, but Miroku is a monk, and we are here, your brother is asleep" and when will we get this chance again without Inuyasha being able to interfere? Plus then we will be married by Youkai, and human law"

"Hm, you do have a point okay my answer is yes, I will marry you my sneaky mate" Sesshoumaru answered

Miroku married them then Keade, and Miroku both simultaneously blessed their union, while they did a blinding light engulfed the mates, that had never happened before, it happened when Keade, and Mirokus powers combined, and went into them, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru's powers merged then a light violet colored light shone around them

"Miroku what does this mean? Shocked Kagome asked

"It is a rare event, and it hasn't happened in hundreds of years till now, dear Kagome it means that your union is specially blessed, and powerful, others who threaten try to corrupt, or destroy it will themselves suffer those fates, or die if the being is evil the death may not be to swift or painless" Miroku answered

"My miko I wish to try something if this succeeds we will be thrice bound by Youkai, human law, and by this blood bond"

"Yes Sesshoumaru lets do it" Kagome said

He asked for her left hand, with his claw he cut her left palm, then his own, and held her hand in his with their fingers laced as their blood mingled the following words were spoken by each as he instructed

"_**I bind myself to thee willingly, mind, body, and soul, in life, and in death. No other will there be for me, and I pledge to you my loyalty for eternity"**_

The minute the words were finished the two levitated a foot off the ground, and the violet light that still surrounded them earlier became blinding. Then they gently returned to their sitting positions on the ground

"Sesshoumaru what does this mean? Kagome asked

"Mate this is something my father told me about over 500 years ago rare though it is, not only are we soul mates, we were born for each other. This has not happened in hundreds of years, and you are now hierarchy as am I among Youkai"

"Kagome not only are ye royalty among Youkai, but ye have now surpassed Kikyo in power 3 fold" Keade told her

Way off in the distance unbeknownst to them after witnessing the light, and knowing exactly what it was Kikyo was seething with a blind hate filled rage "That little bitch" why must she get everything? it should be mine, enjoy it while you can tart it'll be mine, I'll have my whole soul back" she screeched while pounding her fists on the ground

Then her head filled with wicked evil plans, and the sickest one was about to be tried by her in the most unexpected way. All she needed was to get the necessary things to start, and cast her dark spell on its intended victim "A new life will be mine" she thought smiling evilly

"Sesshoumaru I sense something unsettling" Kagome stated

"Yes as do I" Miroku, and Keade said in the same breath

"Yes mate I also feel it" Sesshoumaru agreed

"It isn't Inuyasha he's out of it,. Kikyo that's who it's got to be" Sango said

"Aye Sango I feel, and am sad to say that my sister has become a malevolent being,. Inuyasha is blind he cannot see that she need's to be destroyed before it's to late" Keade informed the group. Everyone sat then finally relaxed some what after a long time had passed they felt normal again

"I think we all best be on guard" Keade warned

"Yes I agree" Sesshoumaru said

"We will have to watch Inuyasha even closer now because when it comes to Kikyo not only is he blind, he is stupid as well" Sango Stated

"Kagome child I wish to test ye" Keade said

"How Keade?

"With your mind will the wood near the fire that hasn't burned yet to burn" Keade instructed, Kagome did and the wood caught fire immediately. She willed the flame to get bigger and it did, the others gasped

**Sesshoumaru's sexy tasty morning surprise, mating claim challenge**

The morning after they had returned home, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru were only mates for about a month, and were still in honeymoon mode

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru lay on his back naked, Kagome gently pulled the covers back, took out a jar of honey, opened it, and drizzled some on his nipples and down his stomach, then she eased herself over laying between his legs. She slowly began swirling her hot tongue around his nipples, he was now half awake let out a small moan, the full sensation of what Kagome was doing hit him, his eyes snapped open, he locked eyes with her then dug his fingers into the sheets

Kagome started licking, and nipping her way down his stomach, to her prize he was already hard as a rock, and arching his took his shaft in her hand, pulled back the skin, dipped her fingers in the honey, coated his length with it, she put her fingers in her mouth, and sucked them, then pulled them out and licked her fingers Sesshoumaru nearly came watching her

"Woman you are slowly killing me" Sesshoumaru said

"Ohhh my handsome mate I am about to take very good care of Ru, Ru" Kagome teased

"You have named him? He is ready to explode Kagome" Sesshoumaru said

Kagome slowly licked his length all but the tip. Seeing he couldn't take anymore she slid it in and out of her hot mouth over, and over for a long time "Ooooo Ka, Ka-go-me it feels so good don't stop, god's woman I love you" he said "_**Ahhhhhhh" **_he exclaimed, and came hard

"I love you to Sesshoumaru" did you enjoy the surprise I promised you? She asked with a devious smile

"More then you will ever know mate" then gave her a sneaky grin

"You taste good with honey, damn I had honeyed taiyoukai" she teased

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" he replied with a devious smile

Sesshoumaru pulled her down on top of him, kissed her hard with a savage wildness she never experienced with him before, the kiss made him hard again, he turned her onto her back, grabbed the honey, put some on his lips, and tongue, then kissed her while attacking her tongue with his own. He broke the kiss leaving a panting Kagome staring up at him looking dazed, with his fingers he put honey on her neck, chest, nipples, and stomach, then kissed and licked his way down to her treasure trove

"Sesshoumaru yesss" Kagome moaned

Sesshoumaru put honey on her pearl, and entrance then tortured her with his tongue. Kagome came numerous times. He crawled back up her body entered, and kissed her while pleasuring her. Kagome had one hand with her fingers buried in his silver mane and the other on his ass

"_**Yes, yes, yes Se sshou maru" **_

"_**Ughhh Kagome" **_they continued torturing, and pleasuring one another for hours until they both worn out and sated. And laid in each others arms delirously happy

**Lemon ends**

Sesshoumaru heard a commotion break out, and his guards Katsu, and Kenji yelling "Lord Sesshoumaru left orders you can not enter here" then heard Katsu yell to one of the soldiers "Sano send for lord Sesshoumaru immediately" Katsu turned and said "Look boy if I were you I'd leave now, and fast, or your life will be forfeit at the hands of our lord"

"I ain't goin nowhere now move outta my way or die"

Sesshoumaru new that voice, and it was the last person on earth he wanted to see, or hear right now, Sesshoumaru leapt up off the bed, wearing his famous someone is about to die smile, went into a blind rage. His eyes bled deep red, claws and fangs elongated, and he growled a hate filled growl, without stopping to dress he started the transformation into his dog form, then dove out of his bedroom window

Katsu looked up "Oh shit that's lord Sesshoumaru coming everybody stay clear"

"I have been here and served our lords father, and never in all my years have I ever felt, or seen lord Sesshoumaru so enraged" does that young fool not realize what he's started? Kenji said

"No but he is about to learn the hard way" Katsu answered, smiling evilly

All the palace guards, and soldiers froze in their tracks, Sesshoumaru landed just outside of the gates of his castle growling "I know Kagome is here, and that you have mated her. I challenge your mating rights" Inuyasha stated cockily

Sesshoumaru swatted him with his paw knocking him across the area throwing him many feet away, and taking out 3 trees at the same time. Inuyasha got up and drew tetsuseiga Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, and breathed his poison breath on Inuyasha just enough to incapacitate him. Sesshoumaru started to return to his humanoid form, he used his powers to make his clothing, and swords appear on his body, at the same time, he stood there waiting for Inuyasha to get up

"You you miserable, whining, un appreciative whelp, you come here and think to challenge me for my mate. You selfish bastard you chose, and have the clay miko now you want my miko as well" Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru's staff, and Kagome were about to see something in all their years they would never have expected to see Sesshoumaru do for it was un characteristic for him. Kagome stood in the window watching the events as they unfolded before her eyes. Inuyasha scented Kagome looked up and arrogantly said

"Kagome you will be leaving with me after I've won this mating challenge" Inuyasha's words enraged Sesshoumaru even more

"Never Inuyasha, give it up I do not love, you I am mated to Sesshoumaru because I want to be, and that is where I'm staying. I am the one who asked him to be my mate" Kagome snapped

"Half breed you heard my mate she speaks the truth, now leave before I kill you" Sesshoumaru told him

"You say that now Kagome, but I bet when he's fucking you its my face you see, and me in your mind" Inuyasha taunted

"Sesshoumaru is, and has a lot more then you in every way, and I do mean in every way, and he always will" Kagome said then shot him an evil grin

"_**All this time you've been going to and fucking that clay bitch of yours, I smelled it because you don't bother to bathe after the act. You had, and I repeat had your chance with Kagome more times then I can count. Though you didn't know it, I watched you throw it away every fucking time, now you act like a cheap, ill mannered whore demanding what is not now, and never will be yours" **_Sesshoumaru screamed

"She loves me, always has, and always will, your only a fill in Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha taunted

"Enough of this, and your lies" Sesshoumaru said, punched Inuyasha in his mouth sending him flying. then drew Tokijin. Inuyasha got back up on his feet and the battle began. Sesshoumaru driven by hate, jealousy, and rage was 3 times stronger then usual Inuyasha began to tire this fight would not end soon "I will teach you discipline mutt"

**An old soul, a new body, and Kikyo's evil spell, Inuyasha finishes it **

After what seemed like forever with the battle, Inuyasha near collapse, and loss, Kagome wondered where Kikyo was, and why she wasn't there when she usually was, Kagome was very suspicious. Kagome began to sense a great evil, and a malevolent being approaching the castle fast. She waited minutes later she heard it, sniffed, and knew who it was, she immediately became blind with uncontrollable rage, and howled the howl all Inu's, and Hanyou's alike know to well, a warning of extreme danger near

Only hers was mixed with rage, and a promise of death to the intruder. Hearing this even the brothers stopped their fight, the guards, and soldiers froze, within seconds Kagome turned into Inu dog form, and dove out the bedroom window. All below looked up to see a beautiful silver white Inu growling in mid air heading towards the rear of the castle fast. the guards, and soldiers were all about to bolt in that direction

"No stay here hold your places, do not interfere my mate is highly dangerous right now. Katsu, Kenji you two come with me" Sesshoumaru told them

"Yes my lord" they answered

When they got there they saw, and heard something they'd never forget, and that nearly stopped their hearts. There was Kikyo who had some how gotten a hold of Rin while she was out picking flowers. Rin lay unconscious, Kikyo was holding an evil charm in her hands, while on her knees next to Rin, reading a parchment aloud chanting, while casting a spell with dark magic's

"_**From this body push out the Soul of Rin, give it to me and forever let me live within, Kill Kagome Immediately give her powers, and all that she has to me. Let lord Sesshoumaru Taisho stay alone till I am of age let it be fate that he will take me forever as his, and make me his mate" **_

This chant had to be repeated 3 times, two more times and it would have succeeded, Kagome still in dog form hit Kikyo with her paw throwing her far from Rin, Kagome was standing over Kikyo growling, and like Sesshoumaru dripping acid from her mouth onto Kikyo

"You whore you think you can stop me, look at you you're an abomination a priestess who gave herself to a demon, and became one, you lost your miko powers. I will have what is mine" Kikyo screamed her voice filled with malice

Kagome turned back into her humanoid form "Really look at you, you dizzy brainless bitch" what about you with Inuyasha? He is Sesshoumaru's brother, and is Inu" Kagome shot back

And while speaking Kagome purified Rin's body destroying the spell on her, at the same time burning the evil charm, and the parchment with the spell, Kikyo was reading the spell from. Kagome grabbed her by the throat, held her up, and slammed her into the wall. Kikyo grabbed Kagome by the throat with both hands trying to strangle her to death, with her free hand Kagome grabbed both of Kikyo's wrists and with her new demonic strength pinned them over her head

"I'm an abomination you say hmm, Kikyho guess what tramp as you just witnessed I still have my miko powers, and Inu Youkai powers to" You call me a whore who's the one fucking Inuyasha, and is after his brother? Who came here tried to murder, then take over the body of an innocent child? That would be you" Kagome told her then gave her an evil smile

Kikyo insane with hate, jealousy, and rage bit, then tried knee Kagome in the crotch. Kagome's claws, and fangs grew long, her eyes bled deep red, and she growled "You Saved that little brat for now but I will get her, and what I want, deserve, and what is mine bitch" Kikyo snapped

That put Kagome in a blind rage over Rin all over again. Kagome partially turned into her dog form, and tears of blood came from her eyes a rare event for Inu's "You threaten my daughter, you will never harm her, or any other child again, this ends now" Kagome said in a deep, rough manish voice

Kikyo stomped Kagome's foot with hers, that did it Kagome let Kikyo go, and with her fists beat Kikyo, she was still half alive "Kagome let her go"

"_**No" why Inuyasha so you can save her again? **_Kagome screamed

"Inuyasha did I not tell you, and the others not to interfere? Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha raised tetsuseiga Sesshoumaru "That's not it" Inuyasha replied

"Then what is? Kagome, and Sesshoumaru both asked

"I'm going to do what I should have done long ago, back when it started, but first" he said "_**Kami's Kikyo how the fuck could you? a kid of all things? I don't give a rats ass if you go to another man bitch, but to kill a kid" **_Inuyasha yelled with tears pouring from his eyes

"You you can't Inuyasha, you love me" Kikyo said in a faint voice

"No, and now I'm sorry I ever did in the first place, I should have left you when you said you wanted me to become human, at least Kagome never tried to change me, and she loves Sesshoumaru for who he is goodbye Kikyo"

With that said and done Inuyasha drew tetsuseiga, aimed it, and called the wind scar, then Kikyo was gone in a flash of light. All the souls that were trapped within her were freed, then in the form of balls of light they ascended to heaven

Full of shame "Sesshoumaru I relinquish my mating rights challenge to you. Kagome, Sesshoumaru I am sorry I won't ask for your forgiveness I do not deserve it. I will never bother you again live long and happy" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and left without looking back when, Inuyasha was far away, and deep in the forest he sat up high in a tree on a branch with his back against the trunk of it thinking about Rin. What he did, all that happened and cried his eyes out, no one saw or heard form him for three days after that, but knew it was best to leave him alone and not look for him

"Little brother you have finally grown up" Sesshoumaru said while feeling slightly bad for his little brother

"Yes he has I think he can be forgiven" Kagome agreed, then picked Rin up,

Rin woke up land looked up at Kagome "Is Rin safe now mama?

"Yes my Rin you are" Kagome answered, and carried her in to the castle

As Kagome, and Sesshoumaru made their way back to the castle, all the guards, soldiers and castle staff cheered, and congratulated them. Kagome asked Suki to prepare special water for her with sacred herbs in it, Kagome took Rin with her, Knowing why Suki laid a sheet with sacred herbs on it, on the floor of the bathing room. When Kagome arrived Suki was waiting with the water, Kagome stripped Rin, and herself, put the clothes on the sheet, then Suki put some of the sacred herbs on the clothes.

Kagome then got into the a huge basin that was specially made for this purpose large enough to hold 4 people, Suki slowly poured the water over their heads, and washed them both. When it was done Kagome got out with Rin in her arms, and got into the hot spring that Suki had also put some of the sacred herbs, and special oils in the water, after it was completed Rin was taken dried off, dressed in new clothes, and taken to Shippou to play

Suki then called on 4 other female Inu's to take the basin, the sheet with the clothes in it out of, and away from the castle, the clothes, and basin were burned to ashes. The area where Kikyo started the ritual with Rin was cleaned, and cleansed after that with her powers Kagome cleansed, and blessed the castle, everyone in it, and the western lands at the same time feeling all this unusual power level Sesshoumaru ran to the bathing room

**After the battle **

Sesshoumaru entered the bathing room to find Kagome glowing eerily, but at the same time it was beautiful, he stood there for a time gazing at her in awe of the sight of her, Kagome opened her eyes they were still golden, but were glowing making her look other worldly

She locked eyes with him "Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho of the western lands will you join me? Kagome said

Sesshoumaru stripped in a flash, and was in the water with her, my mate, and wife lord Sesshoumaru you call me? Are you alright mate?

"Yes as a matter of fact better then usual my sexy Taiyoukai"

"I think I need to punish, and discipline you for addressing me as lord" now how should I do it? Sesshoumaru teased

"You choose, then show me my lord" Kagome taunted

"I will but first you must promise not to call me lord again we are mates, and equals"

"Yes Sesshy I promise"

"Thank you my minx now for your punishment" he smiled wickedly

Before Kagome knew it Sesshoumaru had her pinned against the wall of the spring, his lips on hers exchanging deep searing kisses, while he ravished her over and over. After a long time the two emerged from the bathing room and made their way to the dining room where they were greeted by a stunning sight, Suki, Amaya, and the others all set the table up as though it was for one of Sesshoumarus formal occasions. there was every kind of food and drink imaginable the room was beautifully lit with candles

Amaya, Suki what is this? Sesshoumaru asked

"It is to celebrate a great victory won by our lord, lady Kagome, and little Rin, and to honor you as well" Amaya replied

"Thank you, but we will not unless all of you join us and, share it with us"

Kagome said

"I also wish the same" and please summon the others to join us? Sesshoumaru requested

Amaya did, and when the others arrived their eyes bugged out, they gave their thanks it was a feast that all present enjoyed for the better part of the day. A month later they defeated Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru fought fiercely side by side, along with the others everyone joined in and they had a victory celebration

Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku's enslaved victims were now freed. Kagome used the shikon jewel and made the final wish, she wished for all the past evil's Naraku did be reversed, and destroyed all except for Kikyo whom he had slaughtered be brought back to life Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru reconciled

**Kagewaki return of a kind lord**

Lord Kagewaki Hitomi who's body Naraku had taken over long ago was returned, but he wasn't human like Sesshoumaru was immortal, and had powers he did not understand, Sesshoumaru asked him to stay, and offered to train him. Kagewaki accepted, a fast learner he was rapidly, and successfully trained how to use his new demonic powers., was capable of many things making fire at will, flying, and moving things with his mind were among them, and he was quite the prankster as Katsu, and the other practical jokers learned

Sesshoumaru told Kagome that it was because of all the time that Naraku had Kagewaki, and all the hundreds of demons that Naraku used and drained their powers. And once Naraku was killed Kagewaki was freed and forever changed in this way. The women there were in awe of and admired his great beauty, since his first day at the castle Kagewaki was drawn to, and fell head over heals in love with Suki, she was also an Inu an amber eyed beauty with long silver white hair, a slightly thick build and Katsu's sister

Kagewaki asked Katsu permission to court, and then take Suki as his mate which Katsu eagerly granted him. Unable to wait they were mated two weeks later Sesshoumaru had a celebration for them. Katsu loved tormenting Kagewaki , so he mercilessly ragged himto no end

"I want nieces, and nephews you two" Katsu teased Suki swatted Katsu then chased him exactly what he wanted

"Kagewaki get use to it they play like pups all the time" Kagome told him

**Kagome's plot, a mate for inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's revenge**

Kagome sat scheming hard with a very devious smile lighting her beautiful face when Sesshoumaru saw this "Mate what unholy thing are you up to?

"Who me Sesshy honey?

"Never mind the sweet talk woman tell me"

"Yes dad, I was thinking we could find somebody we know a mate, and get revenge all at the same time"

"Oh and who is the poor intended victim of your little scheme Kagome?

With an evil grin she answered "Inuyasha"

"And what female did you have in mind for this? Sesshoumaru asked

"Who do we know that is as evil tempered as? Is equally as foul mouthed as him? who would be a perfect match for? And tame him? Kagura"

Sesshoumaru put his hand on the wall, bent over and laughed so hard he choked. When he stopped he coughed "Ka, Kagome are you kidding me? Y, you must be joking or insane woman" Sesshoumaru managed to get out between more laughs

"It's easy send someone to each of them with summons to come here, when they fight lock them in the dungeon alone together. when they demand, and hound you to release them tell them not until they stop fighting, I guarantee they'll tire of fighting each other, and other things will occur during their time alone" Kagome told Sesshoumaru

"Kagome you are so sneaky, and evil I am so proud of you" Sesshoumaru praised

Sesshoumaru did it, they arrived Kagura, and Inuyasha took one look at one another "What the hell are you doing here irritating wind wench? Inuyasha said

"I was just about to ask you the same thing needs a bath dog boy" Kagura replied

"I was summoned here" both answered each other in the same breath

Next was heard from Kagura "Dance of blades"

"Wind scar" Inuyasha called

They easily deflected each others attacks, Sesshoumaru looked on loving it Kagome's plan was going perfectly as soon as he could stop laughing, he took on his famous blank expression, and played his part in it with Sesshoumaru perfection feigning ire he went out side

"You will both cease this sensless and needless fighting on my lands now, or you will find yourselves locked in the dungeon until you learn to behave" is that clear? Sesshoumaru barked

"I was summoned here" the two said

"Yes I summoned you both here, but you will never learn the reason why if you continue this childish idiotic beahvior of yours" Sesshoumaru scolded

"I ain't stopping nothing till the windy here leaves" Inuyasha wise cracked

"And I refuse to yield to a snot nosed brainless imbecile" Kagura snapped back

"Very well guards confiscate their weapons, take them to the dungeon immediately, and lock them in the same cell they are not to be released until they can behave in a civilized manner" Sesshoumaru ordered

"You cant do that, not in the same cell" kill me why don't you? It would be better then being locked up with her" Inuyasha said

"Same here" Kagura replied

"Silence I have had enough of you two" Sesshoumaru stated

The guards took them away, when they were gone out of sight Katsu, and Kenji doubled over laughin, Sesshoumaru cracked up followed by the rest of the guards, and soldiers. They had bets going some betting they would kill each other before the week was over, and others bet it would be that night, others were betting when the two would become mates Sesshoumaru put a sound barrier

They fought continuously while locked up for over 2 weeks, then became quiet the third week they were mated, the guard brought food early one morning and found them asleep in each others arms smiling. Katsu ran into the palace and told Sesshoumaru who was very happy. Sesshoumaru told Katsu after they woke up, and had eaten to release them, and bring them to him, Katsu did as instructed he brought them to Sesshoumaru

"Welcome sister in law" Sesshoumaru greeted Kagura "Little brother I am overwhelmed with joy that you have finally taken a mate" Sesshoumaru taunted with a smile

"Please Sesshoumaru don't give me that bullshit you planned this whole thing" didn't you? Ya sneaky bastard? but I ain't mad now" Inuyasha said with a cat that ate the canary smile

"Who me? Little brother do you accuse me of female treachery? I'm so hurt" Sesshoumaru said with a devious grin

"Ohhh shit now I know Kagome planned then started it, and you went along with it, Sesshoumaru you poor sap she suckered ya into it" hah? Yup that's our Kagome" Inuyasha teased

"Your damn right I did Inuyasha, and now you have a beautiful strong mate who's the perfect match for you, best part is she won't take any crap" Kagome said, as entered the room

"Yeah wench I know, and you are right" Inuyasha answered smiling

"Thank you Kagome I owe you" Kagura said

"No Kagura you don't, I just want you two to be happy and have pups" Kagome said

"Yes mother" Inuyasha teased "But you have to have some first after all you got mated first, first mated, first pupped"

"Little brother, and Kagura Suki will take you to your room, there are clothes, and other things for you there as well. You may ask for what ever else you need someone will show you both around the castle later. Kagome and will take our leave now we have things to do"

"While Sesshoumaru, and Kagome walked away with a smirk, Inuyasha whispered "Horny bastard"

"As are you little brother as are you" Sesshoumaru joked

Kagura cracked up it's true "Inuyasha" she said

**Lemon starts**

Inuyasha, and Kagura went to their room and did not stay idle long they were all over each other, and did not leave their room again until meal time. Sesshoumaru and Kagome went into the hot spring bathing room and overly eager, Sesshoumaru was unusually horny did not wait to strip. He got into the water pulling Kagome with him, started kissing, groping then stripping her so Kagome did the same

She thrust herself against him, then wrapped her legs around his waist, Sesshoumaru entered her, while holding her up with her back up against the side of the hot spring then relentlessly pleasured her over and over again. In a torment of an unusually high state of lust Kagome bit his shoulder, and he hers, her entrance, and his manhood were also overly sensitive to contact

"_**By all the god's yeeeees" **_Kagome called out

"_**Uhhhhhhh" **_He exclaimed while exploding inside her

**Lemon ends**

**The pregnant mates**

After a long love making session, and relaxed while holding each other. Sesshoumaru quickly noticed a sudden change in her sent "Kagome I have something to tell you"

"What is it? Sesshy

"My little minx you are pregnant with triplets two female and one male they were conceived just now in the hot spring"

"I should'a known no wonder you were suddenly extra horny, and it was better then usual" Kagome teased

Inuyasha noticed a change in Kagura's scent and Knew what it was "Shit I hope she doesn't kill me" he thought "Kagura"

"Yeah what Hornyyasha? She teased

"Kagura don't kill me but your pregnant with twins male and female pups"

"Holy shit this soon, oh well we have been doing it like bunnies, congratulations papa" Kagura said

"Suki looks like were going to have new pups in the castle from both lords" Amaya told said

Lord Sesshoumaru yes he's been mated for a while, but lord Inuyasha this fast his first day in the castle. But then I should not be surprised the way he and Kagura fought I think it stimulated things to happen faster" Suki replied smiling

"Well Suki you, Kagome, and Kagura got pregnant on the same day, and will have your pups at the same time. Your having twins a son, and daughter, they'll be of great beauty just like their mother, and father. One day your children will mate lord Inuyasha's, and Sesshoumaru's pups tying the Taisho, and Hitomi blood lines together, the unions will be permanent and happy I have seen it" Satori told her

At meal time the women all told each other of their pregnancies, Kagewaki, Sesshoumaru ,and Inuyasha had fun watching their females gushing with joy, and were amazed that they all conceived on the same day but wondered why. Amaya heard the males discussing it, and told them the same thing she had told Suki they seemed happy about the joining of their bloolines in the future

"Yes gentlemen when Amaya predicts something it always comes to pass" Sesshoumaru informed them. Three months passed and they all had their pups as Satori predicted on the same day

_**Sesshoumaru, and Kagome Taisho's pups**_

Boy Maru

Girl Sakura

Girl Asami

_**Inuyasha, and Kagura Taisho's pups**_

Boy Yasha

Girl Kashia

_**Kagewaki, and Suki Hitomi's pups**_

Girl Sazume

Boy Kentaro

Sesshoumaru's son looked like his twin brother. His two daugthers looked like he and Kagome combined. Inuyasha's son looked like him, his daughter looked like Kagura with amber eyes. Kagewaki's son was an exact copy of his father his daugther looked like him and Suki combined

Sesshoumaru's pups like him were quiet, well behaved, affectionate, and self controlled except when pissed off . Inuyasha's pups were affectionate, and good, but holy terrors with him pulled his ears, tortured him, ravenously loved ramen ,and swiped it on him, it was an endless battle between them over it, Kagewaki's pup's were playful, fun loving very happy, and mischievous

_**Sango,**_ and _**Miroko**_ also had 3 children 2 boys Nori, Jushiro, and 1 girl Takara who looked like very much like them, and they who along with the pup's took part in the terror activities. Kagome, Kagura, Sango, and Suki had a ball watching their offspring play pile on the dog with Inuyasha, pinning him to the floor, Inuyasha escaped, then tried his damndest to hide and did a good job of it but they always sniffed him out, and found him

"Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kagewaki help me, get them off me" Inuyasha pleaded

"Little brother your on your own enjoy" was Sesshoumaru's response

"You three low life, double crossing, rat fink traitors I'll remember this and get even" Inuyasha promised

Rin, and Shippou also did their part many times they'd catch Inuyasha, tie him to a tree, and sic the pups on him, then sit back and watch the fun. And laugh while Inuyasha called them rats, and traitors and promised revenge, Shippou, and Rin became mates and had three pups of their own

Kagewaki's son Kentaru mated Sesshoumaru's daughter Sakura His daughter Sazume mated Inuyasha's son Yasha. Miroku's son Nori married, and mated Sesshoumaru's daughter Asami, his daughter Takara married, and mated Sesshoumaru's son Maru, his second son Jushiro mated, and married Inuyasha's daughter Kashia


End file.
